Les Portes Closes
by Va te coucher
Summary: UA-La Divinité qui avait fait d'eux des frères ne pouvait être de bonté et de miséricorde. Arthur ne se privait pas de l'insulter; ce bâtard indifférent à son malheur, ce con fini qui s'amusait de voir son autodestruction et sa chute dans la déchéance comme un banal divertissement. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?" Il eut un sourire amer. Parce que tu l'aimes plus que moi.
1. Partie 1

_**Soyons Objectifs :** Evidemment que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment que je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à ce que je fais. Si c'était le cas je serai déjà aux Antilles, merde. (Non mais sérieusement il fait plus chaud à MOSCOU qu'à Paris !)_

_**Note de l'Auteur : **J'en ai maaaaarre, je veux plus de fanfictions en français sur ce couple ! Y'a pas à dire, on manque cruellement de choix et de produits, ça ne me dérange pas d'en lire en anglais, en plus leur langue originale leur donne un petit cachet indéniablement ma-gni-fi-que, et si **sexy**. Bref, moi, j'ai toujours eu envie d'en écrire, mais en voir si peu, ça m'a honnêtement découragée. Enfin, me voilà, et j'ai bien l'intention de balancer du matos !_

_**Attention :** Merthur (franchement, quoi d'autre ?), UA (parce que c'est juste ce que j'adore), et…si autre chose arrive je vous préviendrai, don't worry petites brebis._

* * *

**Les Portes Closes**

_**[Partie 1]**_

**À **cinq ans, Arthur ignorait tout de ce qu'il n'avait pas à savoir en tant qu'enfant. Les disputes de ses parents derrière les portes closes de leur chambre, le désespoir, la peur et tout l'amour qui hantaient leurs yeux, il ne les voyait pas plus qu'il en avait envie ou besoin.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le ventre rond de sa mère, sur ce ventre où il pouvait projeter l'image de son futur petit frère. Parce que c'était un enfant et que tous les jouets du monde, tout l'espace du monde – et surtout de cette immense propriété – ne remplissait pas son cœur et ses jours solitaires. Il rêvait déjà de batailles entre petits chevaliers de plomb, de soirées qui serait passées à se cacher sous des draps – transformés par la magie de leurs esprits. Une vie qu'il se rêvait depuis qu'il était capable d'apposer à sa mélancolie le nom amer de solitude.

« Quand est-ce qu'il sortira de ton ventre ? » Elle posa tranquillement ses yeux sur Arthur, pleine d'une sérénité _si_ opaque…elle dérivait, comme si sa conscience la quittait un peu plus chaque jours. Et pourtant, une lumière minuscule illuminait les iris sombres de ses yeux larges – comme une ultime preuve de cette frontière infiniment fine, prête à se briser.

« Allons, Arthur, commença-t-elle en caressant le haut de son crâne, il ne faut pas souhaiter que ton frère vienne trop tôt, tu sais ? S'il arrive avant l'heure, il y a beaucoup de chance qu'il soit malade.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, visiblement mécontent.

-Et bien, parce que son corps n'aura pas eu le temps de se développer entièrement. » Les mains d'Igraine se posèrent comme par automatisme sur son ventre parfaitement rond, on devinait sous le tissu brodé d'une infinité de fleurs, son nombril enflé et plus haut, sa poitrine tout aussi gonflée et endolorie.

« Il dormira dans ma chambre ? »

Sa mère se mit à rire, et plutôt que de répondre à sa question l'incita d'un mouvement vague et élégant de la main, à finir son bol de céréales.

.

Au début, Arthur n'avait pas compris. Parce qu'un gamin pareil ne peut tout simplement pas comprendre l'ampleur de cette explosion horriblement silencieuse. C'était tellement…_vicieux_. Personne – pas même son père – ne lui avait expliqué, n'avait eu la maturité nécessaire pour. Et pourtant, à cinq ans on a bien l'impression que les adultes savent tout sur tout, que les mots débordent de leurs bouches, et que rien dans l'immensité du monde ne leur échappe.

Gaius le tenait sur ses genoux il ne parlait pas, mais de par cette sensibilité, propre aux jeunes enfants, Arthur se rendait bien compte que les tremblements du vieil homme ne devaient pas être cités. Le mieux, c'était d'être aussi sage qu'il l'était quand sa mère l'emmenait à l'Eglise.

Les lourdes portes coupe-feu au fond du couloir volèrent, brisant le silence tendu. « Gaius, est-ce que – » la nouvelle arrivante se tu en apercevant Arthur, qui la regardait de ses grands yeux ébahis, comme des puis d'incompréhension qui mangeaient la moitié de son visage. Morgana était la grande sœur d'Arthur il ne la voyait pas souvent parce qu'elle était issue de la première union d'Uther et qu'elle était une grande partie du temps fourrée à l'Université.

« Mon Dieu…, elle couvrit sa bouche d'une main blanche et tremblante. » Elle s'était arrêtée au milieu du couloir, comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient pas la porter jusqu'aux sièges qu'occupaient déjà son petit frère et Gaius. Ses yeux étaient drôlement brillants sous la lumière artificielle et acide de l'hôpital, même Arthur s'en était rendu compte, et quelque part très loin au fond de sa cervelle il sentait bien que ce qui se déroulait là, sous ses yeux, était infiniment grave. Mais il n'avait pas les mots. Il n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer son inquiétude, ni l'angoisse – lourde et cruelle – dans sa poitrine.

« Gaius, est-ce que je peux aller me chercher un chocolat chaud ?

-Bien sûr, Arthur, bien sûr... Assieds-toi donc Morgana, je vais accompagner ton frère, j'arrive. »

En se levant, il étreignit gauchement l'épaule de la jeune femme, ses phalanges blanches de la tension qu'il tentait de contenir, nerveuses sous la peau ridée et parsemée de petites tâches.

Il avait fini par s'endormir, sur Morgana sans doute, puisque dans ce sommeil superficiel il était assez conscient pour sentir son pouce sur sa langue, et son index s'enroulait entre des mèches longues et douces qu'il pouvait presque voir. Il pouvait aussi les entendre mais tout cela semblait si lointain – il comprenait ce qui était dit, mais c'était comme un rêve, une réalité qu'une demi-heure plus tard il ne serait plus capable de se remémorer.

« Je devrai les ramener chez moi, vous ne pensez pas, Gaius ? Il n'a rien à faire ici.

-Oui, répondit-il, tout son corps à l'image de son soupir, épuisé. Je pense que tu as raison. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Uther et le petit, je vais m'en occuper. » La jeune femme se leva doucement et réajusta le petit corps d'Arthur contre sa hanche, enroulant autour de son cou endormi sa propre écharpe.

« Je vais y aller, essaie de m'appeler, plus tard dans la soirée ou demain matin…je crois que je ne vais pas m'endormir de sitôt…

-Evidemment… »

.

Arthur s'était fait à l'idée qu'une fois son frère enfin rendu à l'état de _véritable _être-humain – oui, parce que dans le ventre de sa maman et à l'extérieur ce n'était pas la même chose – ils passeraient leur temps à s'amuser tous les deux. Mais c'était un bébé, _un bébé_ comme on en voyait à la télévision et qui pleurnichait tout le temps, il était plus rouge qu'autre chose et n'avait pas trois cheveux sur la tête. C'était Gaius qui s'en occupait la plus part du temps, ou Morgana qui passait de plus en plus de temps chez eux.

Son père, lui, était bien renfermé depuis la naissance, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'hôpital en fait. Il ne s'occupait plus vraiment d'Arthur, ni de Merlin – son petit frère – avec qui il avait passé le minimum de temps possible.

« Gaius, je peux le porter ?

-Oh non, non, non Arthur. Quand tu seras plus grand, sans doute, mais là…il est encore trop petit…tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête. Il était fatigué qu'on lui dise constamment 'non', qu'on l'éloigne tant de son frère. Il était l'aîné quand même, c'est lui qui devait s'en occuper.

Le mois de Juin touchait à sa fin, et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel de quoi s'amuser au parc d'à côté, mais sa mère était toujours à l'hôpital, alitée parce que l'accouchement l'avait beaucoup affaiblie et qu'elle était particulièrement fatiguée, il n'y avait donc personne pour l'y emmener.

Il se sentait encore plus seul que d'habitude.

« Quand est-ce que tu comptes lui en parler…ou juste, tâter le terrain ? Arthur est très éveillé, je suis sure qu'il ne va pas tarder à voir l'étrangeté de cette situation. » Morgana était assise sur la petite causeuse qui meublait l'espace atrocement vide du bureau de son père. Elle n'était pas maquillée et sur son visage pâle, ses lèvres étaient si blanches qu'elles se confondaient avec le reste de sa peau – aujourd'hui encore elle se sentait malade à la simple pensée que ce gosse qu'elle tenait dans ses bras allait grandir dans un environnement semblable au sien.

Un père distant, presque absent, elle le sentait : Uther n'allait jamais lui pardonné cette mort dont il ne _pouvait pas _être coupable.

« Je ne peux plus me permettre de rater les cours…j'ai déjà pris pas mal de retard et maman s'inquiète alors… » Elle se leva en désignant la porte d'un regard luisant de fatigue. Il ne fit même pas mine de prendre son fils – ou d'adresser un signe quelconque à sa fille aînée. « Je vais y aller mais si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite surtout pas, d'accord ? » Elle prit la main d'Uther dans la sienne. Un instant elle vit dans ses yeux briller l'éclat de larmes auxquelles il ne permettrait jamais de couler.

Toute cette scène avait l'arrière-goût désagréable d'une page à moitié écrite, d'une lumière clignotante.

Elle posa un biberon à présent vide et jusque-là oublié sur le bureau en bois de cerisier bien poli d'Uther. C'était la fin, et en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle, Morgana se rendit volontairement sourde aux cris étouffés derrière la lourde barrière de bois.

* * *

_**Rubrique de fin de produit parfaitement inutile (et sur qui personne ne pausera les yeux plus de deux minutes):** Voilà j'ai envie de dire, j'ai osé, je l'ai fait, je ne sais pas si ça servira à quoi que ce soit, si ça attirera l'attention de qui que ce soit mais j'espère tout de même que si, cela va de soit. Je peux aussi dire que ça va comme qui dirait faire deux ans que je ne poste rien sur ce site (je me sens comme une vieille peau c'est hor-ri-ble) alors euh...soyez gentils et laissez-moi un petit mot ? _

**_PS: _**_J'ai essayé de filtrer les fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe etc. mais bon, si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit d'inconvenant (ou la laaa, c'est quoi ce vocabulaire super-ultra-méga pompeux ?!) n'hésitez pas à me le dire. _

_**PPS: **J'aimerai éviter mais...puisque ceci est internet et qu'on est ainsi libre d'exprimer toutes nos opinions, vous pouvez aussi me dire que c'est de la merde et que je devrai de suite supprimer ça. Par contre, soyez plus mignons que moi, hein, dites le moi en mode...soft ? Genre rating K ?_


	2. Partie 2

_**Continuons à être objectifs :**__ Aux dernières nouvelles ces personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et mon porte-monnaie n'est pas particulièrement plein._

_**Note de l'Auteur :**__ Alors, rien à signaler depuis la dernière fois, à part que, bien évidemment je m'incline bien bas devant les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Voilà, la séquence émotion étant passée, nous allons passer à la rubrique des Fais Divers IL FAIT BEAU ! Ça fait genre…trente ans que j'attendais ça, je suis au septième ciel, sérieux. Quand à de __**véritables**__ informations, cette histoire me semble-t-il, va avancer petit-à-petit, genre…doucement, quoi, vous voyez ? _

_**Attention :**__ Bon, il me semblait l'avoir dit dans le chapitre précédent, mais je le reprécises parce que j'__**aime **__ce mot donc : ceci est un __**slash**__, et comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, l'histoire se développera autour de l'inceste. Vous voilà donc prévenu, et si cela vous déplait, je vous conseille de faire demi-tour._

* * *

**Les Portes Closes**

_**[Partie 2]**_

**M**organa avait encore maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ce n'était rien de bien flagrant, mais Uther – sans jamais le laisser paraître – faisait très attention aux personnes autour de lui. Et il pouvait aisément voir, bien que la perte de poids n'eusse pas été flagrante, que les clavicules de sa fille était un peu plus apparentes, sa poitrine moins pleine, et ses pommettes plus saillantes dans son visage toujours aussi laiteux.

Ils étaient assis à la terrasse ensoleillée d'un petit café dans une rue marchande. Il n'était pas encore une heure de l'après-midi mais ils avaient déjà vidé leurs assiettes. Morgana tendit son bras au-dessus de la table et attrapa le paquet de cigarettes à moitié plein de son père.

Il haussa un sourcil. « Je pense sincèrement que je dois revoir ton éducation.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ? » La fumée sortait de ses narines par de longs nuages presque blancs.

Ils se voyaient relativement peu depuis une bonne paire d'années. Morgana passait en effet plus de temps à l'étranger que dans son propre appartement, il s'écoulait des mois entiers sans qu'elle ne donne de nouvelles et si sa mère avait du mal à l'accepter, étrangement c'était son père qui se trouvait le moins incommodé par ce mode de vie.

« J'imagine que tu ne vas pas rester longtemps, murmura-t-il en prenant lui aussi une cigarette.

-Tu me connais _si _bien… En fait, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour en Inde. J'ai eu une soudaine envie de marcher sur les pas de Gandhi… »

Le silence gonfla au-dessus de leurs têtes, sur qui s'abattaient les rayons acharnés mais bienvenus du soleil. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, la jeune femme pris réellement la peine de contempler son père, à sa grande incompréhension, il avait l'air en meilleur santé qu'elle. La quarantaine était son amie : il gardait son charme et restait bel homme. Sans doute, il s'en était relativement bien sorti, mais toute sa figure était le portrait de la sévérité, une sévérité qui effaçait les fossettes de ses sourires, qui refroidissait ses yeux et glaçait son cœur. Il se portait bien – à l'extérieur. Morgana devinait bien que tout l'intérieur de son âme ne passait pas d'un spectacle navrant.

« Et donc, quand est-ce que tu comptes quitter Catrine ?

-Ne recommence pas avec ça, demanda-t-il dans un soupir las. Elle ne t'a rien fait de mal, est-ce que je me trompe ?

-Non, si ce n'est que sa propre existence me gêne _profondément_. »

Uther formait un couple avec Catrine depuis presque trois ans maintenant, une femme aussi fière et hautaine, il s'était félicité d'avoir fait tomber ses barrières, d'avoir réussi à séduire cette créature qu'on disait sans cœur. C'était une belle femme, encore relativement jeune qui n'exigeait pas de lui plus de temps qu'il ne pouvait lui accorder, en somme, ils formaient un couple libre, sans exigences, mais sans concessions non plus.

« Pour te dire vrai, je pense que, malheureusement, notre séparation ne saurait tarder.

-Ah ?

-…Elle ne – Elle n'arrive pas à s'habituer à Arthur, ni au petit. Catrine n'est pas une mauvaise femme, je pense même que dans toute cette histoire c'est moi : le bourreau. Elle ne me demande rien –

-Ouais, si tu considères que ton argent c'est 'rien'… » Uther lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé. « Moi, par contre, je lui en demande trop. J'en ai bien conscience. »

Morgana l'écoutait calmement et attentivement, mais dans son regard se lisait la surprise d'entendre _son père_ dire une chose pareille se confier ainsi. Elle eut un instant l'infime espoir que peut-être – oui, peut-être – il avait finalement changé. Elle écrasa sa cigarette sur la semelle de sa sandale compensée. Est-ce que cette femme lui faisait finalement plus de bien que de mal ? Alors qu'elle avait été la première à se poser la question, Morgana eut un doute.

« Et les enfants, comment vont-ils ? » Demanda-t-elle subitement, un sourire éclatant de fausseté et toutes dents dehors sur ses lèvres, un ton qu'elle voulait entraînant et gai. Aux vues du regard qu'Uther lui lança, elle comprit que ce changement subit de conversation n'était pas hasardeux.

« Bien je suppose. Arthur grandit bien…on peut déjà voir qu'il sera un bel homme. Mais le petit…il n'est plus aussi malade qu'avant, certes, mais il reste fragile, excessivement chétif. Gaius m'a conseillé à plusieurs reprises de mettre du beurre dans ses repas. Ils s'entendent très bien d'ailleurs, presque _trop_ je dirais. » Morgana leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. « Pourquoi donc ? Tu préférerais qu'ils ne s'entendent pas ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, c'est juste que…ils passent tout leur temps ensemble. C'est à peine s'ils supportent qu'on s'immisce entre eux. Tu n'imagines même pas l'horreur que ça a été lorsqu'Arthur a dû rentrer à l'école. Les premiers jours ont été tout simplement abominables. »

Et Uther disait vrai; la séparation s'était fait à coup de cris, de larmes, une incompréhension lourde les avait emplis. Pourquoi les séparer ? Leurs esprits – habitués l'un à l'autre n'avaient pas été aptes à comprendre – s'étaient déchirés, il y avait eu une rupture à ce moment-là, une rupture qui n'avait servi qu'à les rapprocher davantage, au grand damne de leur père.

Morgana considéra un instant les mots de son père, et son regard se perdit dans le vague, sur la rue ensoleillée qui s'étendait devant eux, ses yeux étaient pleins d'une torpeur mélancolique, allumés d'une lueur inquiète, comme si elle pouvait voir ce à quoi les autres – comme Uther – restaient aveugles, mais à voir son expression, on pouvait se demander si rester ignorant au drame de la fatalité n'était pas une chance.

.

Arthur était assis en tailleur sur le grand canapé en coin du salon, un livre coloré sur ses genoux et son petit frère, Merlin, appuyé tout contre lui, écoutait sa voix d'une oreille attentive et appliquée.

Catrine, elle, se préparait pour sortir, sans réellement se préoccuper des garçons. Ils étaient relativement sages de toute façon, et Guenièvre était là pour s'occuper d'eux. La jeune femme était étudiante, et à partir du bouche à oreille Uther avait pris l'initiative de la contacter. Elle allait les chercher à l'école et s'occupait de leur faire faire leurs devoirs, permettant ainsi à la femme indépendante qu'était Catrine de profiter du temps qu'elle n'avait jamais choisi d'abandonner.

« Je n'ai pas choisi de m'occuper de tes enfants, je voulais être avec _toi_. Tu m'as imposé cette vie, tu ne m'as _jamais_ demandé mon avis. » Elle adressait souvent ces mots à son compagnon, et plutôt que d'améliorer leur relation, se dire la vérité n'avait qu'empirer leur situation et comme elle le sentait, les précipitait vers une fin certaine.

Arthur leva les yeux vers elle en entendant ses talons frappé continuellement le parquet brillant de la pièce. Elle était relativement grande, et très belle, pleine d'une grâce arrogante et intimidante, son esprit vif lançait à travers le brun chaud de ses yeux, une série de sentiments à fleur de peau. Elle était intelligente il n'y avait là-dessus aucun doute à avoir.

Guenièvre préparait leur dîner et quand Catrine claqua la porte derrière elle après de brèves formules de politesse, Merlin murmura d'une voix à peine audible : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne nous aime pas ? »

Il fixait toujours le livre et les images colorées qui illustraient des propos qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Arthur sentit une vague le prendre de court, le saisir à la gorge pour mieux mettre son cœur à rude épreuve. Il posa sa joue tout contre les épais cheveux noirs de son frère cadet.

« Ce n'est pas nous qu'elle n'aime pas. C'est juste…les enfants en général.

-Mmh… »

Gwen les écoutait sans rien dire, de son coin dans la cuisine américaine. Elle avait la gorge nouée d'une compassion stupide et miséricordieuse. Ils étaient bons, ces enfants, merveilleux même, elle les plaignait de ne pas avoir la chance d'avoir des parents comme elle avait pu en avoir. Compréhensifs, attentifs, _disponibles_.

Elle leva le couvercle d'une casserole et jeta du gros sel dans l'eau presque bouillante avant de se tourner vers les deux gamins dont elle avait la responsabilité.

« Les garçons, ils quittèrent enfin des yeux le livre sur lequel ils s'acharnaient depuis une bonne demi-heure, il faut aller prendre votre douche maintenant, le dîner sera bientôt près. Arthur, tu t'occupes de ton frère ?

-Oui, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Mets-moi beaucoup de sauce, d'accord ? »

Merlin avait depuis peu, décidé qu'il n'utiliserait plus la baignoire. C'était là la conséquence d'un documentaire qu'il avait vu – par accident, cela va de soi – sur l'utilisation de l'eau par la population mondiale. Les excès et leurs répercutions l'avaient à tel point marqué qu'il se refusait maintenant à prendre des _bains. _Il se contentait très bien de simples douches, merci.

« Tu peux me frotter les cheveux ?

-Oui, viens là. » Le jeune garçon se plaça docilement devant son frère, et les paupières crispées sur ses yeux il baissa la tête pour offrir aux mains plus habiles d'Arthur ses cheveux aussi humides que denses. Ils avaient l'habitude maintenant, même s'ils ne prenaient plus leurs bains ensemble – parce qu'Arthur se considérait comme un grand maintenant – de prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

Il y avait des moments douloureux et solitaires durant lesquels Arthur sentait ce poids infiniment lourd sur ses épaules, le poids de l'existence, celui d'une vie et de responsabilités qui n'appartenaient pas à un gamin de dix ans. Une épée de Damoclès pesait, haute et menaçante sur leurs têtes incertaines, et ne pas avoir les mots pour décrire l'angoisse de cette sensation n'empêchait pas Arthur de la sentir, constante et écrasante.

.

Gaius était un vieil homme, et les jours, les mois, les années se gravaient dans sa peau, dans son corps. Son dos se courbait au fil du temps qui passait, ses doigts se faisaient moins sensibles, plus dures, crispés, plus morts. Et pour autant que ce voyage eusse-t-été pénible, il ne s'y serait jamais dérogé.

« Bonjour, je voudrais connaître la chambre de Monsieur Balinor…si possible. » L'infirmière à l'accueil – qui semblait jusque-là en grand conflit avec son poste informatique – leva deux grands yeux ronds et délavés sur lui. Il y avait un voile de douceur sur ce visage que Gaius était à son grand âge bien à même de remarquer.

Elle sembla gênée « Oh. Hum, je suis navrée…Monsieur n'est pas encore autorisé à recevoir de visites. Dans son cas, les docteurs considèrent que tous liens avec l'extérieur pourraient compromettre sa santé et son bon rétablissement. » Elle grimaça, désolée, à la mine déçue et épuisée du vieillard. « Vous êtes de la famille ?

-On peut dire ça, oui. »

* * *

_**Rubrique de l'Inutilité Finale Inutilement Inutile n°1 :**__ Voilà, alors, je vais vous le dire maintenant (honnêteté oblige), les choses sérieuses n'arrivent pas tout de suite, les premiers chapitres seront assez courts, assez brouillon et n'auront en somme pour grand but que de lancer ce que j'appelle : La Vie Adule (ça fait peur, hein ? Bientôt je vais devoir l'affronter aussi, misère). Pour l'instant, je vais surtout installer les personnages (et je compte en utiliser autant que possible) et évidemment, l'intrigue. Comme quoi, si Balinor apparait maintenant, ce n'est pas pour rien, et si je parle autant de Morgana et d'Uther c'est parce qu'ils seront indispensables à ce récit. Enfin, j'espère que tout cela ne vous gêne pas trop j'avais envie d'une fic complète, plus recherchée que ce que j'ai fait avant, donc la dimension amoureuse (et passionnelle) ne sera que pour plus tard. Evidemment cette histoire tournera autour de la romance qui unira Arthur et Merlin, bien sûr, mais pas seulement, et je souhaite vraiment que ça ne vous décourage pas complètement. _

_**PS :**__Encore merci d'avoir lu, et si non, ben, vous voyez la case en-dessous, juste là, qui vous fait de l'œil, ouais, celle-là n'hésitez pas à y laisser un petit mot. Que ce soit bien entendu pour loué ma magnificence (je ne vais pas dire que ça ne me fait pas plaisir, franchement) ou pour me faire des critiques (constructives, cela va de soi !)._

**_PSS: _**_A part ça, je vais passer mon Bac et je partirai ensuite en Normandie donc, pas sûr que je puisse poster quoi que ce soit avant un certain temps (mais étant moi-même une lectrice acharnée, je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas mettre quatre mois à publier 3000 pauvres mots). Sur ce, bonne continuation à vous, petites chenilles !_


	3. Partie 3

_**Objectivité ?**__ Vous avez raison, elle n'est plus nécessaire, mais comme je ne suis pas une hors la loi, je continuerai à l'affirmer ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont en réalité la propriété privée d'un grand proxénète italien prénommé Berlusconi. _

_**Le saviez-vous ?**__ En Islande, les noms de famille sont comme qui dirait inexistants, ils sont en fait composés : du prénom du père de l'enfant, et du suffixe 'son' pour les garçons, et '__dóttir__' pour les filles. Pourquoi je sais ça ? …Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. _

_**N/A :**__ Est-ce que j'ai réellement besoin de vous dire que vos reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir ? Bien sûr que non ! Vous le savez que je vous aimeuh, bande d'adorables grenouilles. Comme vous l'avez sans doute constaté qu'il s'écoule plusieurs années entre chaque partie de ce __long__ prologue. Ici, Arthur a douze ans, et Merlin sept._

* * *

**Les Portes Closes**

_**[Partie 3]**_

**T**oute la petite famille se trouvait entassée dans la voiture depuis presque quatre heures maintenant le temps nécessaire pour rejoindre la maison de campagne qui leur servait de lieu de résidence pendant les vacances, et dont Uther avait hérité une dizaine d'années auparavant, à la mort de sa grand-mère.

Merlin s'était assoupi fatigué de fixer les champs verts et jaunes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue derrière la vitre.

Arthur, lui, était perdu dans des considérations pour le moins déprimantes. Il menait une existence sans tâches, rien ne lui était refusé et pourtant il avait le cœur atrocement lourd. L'entrée dans l'adolescence, sans doute, sa relation avec lui-même avait perdu de sa simplicité et il était à présent beaucoup plus conscient de ce corps qui changeait sans lui demander son avis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée du village, les esprits s'éveillèrent subitement, sortant de leur torpeur pour mieux laisser une excitation enfantine les envahir.

La maison était une grande bâtisse de caractère, toute en pierres rouges et volets bleus, une belle demeure de campagne en somme. Elle était composée de quatre grandes chambres, de deux salles de bain la cuisine donnait sur la terrasse – où l'on mangeait la plus part du temps – et le salon sur un jardin quelque peu délaissé. Ce dont à vrai dire, les garçons se fichaient pas mal, tant qu'ils pouvaient se salir, ils étaient parfaitement heureux.

C'est là qu'ils passaient la plus part du temps leurs vacances d'été, dans ce coin de campagne paisible et loin des préoccupations.

La chambre d'Arthur était située en face de celle de son frère à l'étage il y avait maintenant deux ans qu'ils ne partageaient plus les mêmes chambres : Uther en avait décidé ainsi, et ils s'y étaient habitués, petit à petit, l'absence restait cependant un vide mélancolique, impossible à remplir.

« Arthur !

-Quoi ?

-T'as vu ma _game boy*_ ? » Arthur leva les yeux au ciel c'était bien typique de son frère de ne pas savoir où il foutait ses affaires. « Je ne sais pas, moi, dans ton sac peut-être. » Son ton sardonique sembla passé complètement au-dessus de la tête de son frère qui ouvrit d'un coup la porte de sa chambre.

« Combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai demandé de frapper avant d'entrer ?

-Elle ne serait pas dans ton sac ?

-Pourquoi serait-elle dans _mon _sac ?

-A toi de me le dire. » Et sans plus d'échange, Merlin s'empara du sac à dos d'Arthur pour vider tout son contenu sur le lit qui était encore à faire. Son frère – visiblement choqué - ouvrit sa bouche toute grande, les mots pour exprimer son indignation semblaient cependant lui manquer. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils vieillissaient, leur relation s'était faite de moins en moins fusionnelle, et Arthur, qui abordait le puberté, avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas percevoir les excursions de son frère dans ses affaires comme une forme inconnue d'attaque.

Il le savait bien pourtant, que Merlin ne pensait pas à mal. « Tu vois bien que je ne l'ai pas, est-ce que tu pourrais sortir maintenant ? » Il haussa les sourcils pour faire comprendre à son cadet qu'il ne s'agissait d'une question qu'en apparence.

« C'est bon, j'y vais. »

Arthur se laissa tomber sur son lit, à côté des objets qui s'étaient quelques secondes plus tôt trouvés dans son sac à dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il avait bien conscience d'agir avec très peu – voir aucune – maturité, mais il ne pouvait pas contenir la colère qui bouillonnait en lui, une colère dont il ne connaissait même pas la nature véritable.

Il n'avait pas cessé d'aimer son frère, loin de là. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Ce gamin insupportable de huit ans, qui le regardait avec des yeux brillant d'admiration persuadé d'être discret, ce même gamin avec qui il partageait plus de moments qu'il ne pouvait en compter. Evidemment qu'Arthur l'aimait, mais il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui, un pincement, une douleur si vive et aigüe…C'était tout comme s'il avait fini par associer son frère à cet inconfort physique.

Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, et ça n'en était qu'encore plus frustrant.

De sa place sur son lit, Arthur pouvait entendre les discours exaspérés d'Uther et de Catrina, il avait envie de se boucher les oreilles, et se demanda un instant si son frère ne ressentait – comme des années auparavant – cette angoisse d'enfant, terrorisé à la simple idée d'une séparation.

Ils installèrent toutes leurs affaires durant l'après-midi, Uther réinstalla le courant, et Gaius – qui était venu vivre à la campagne depuis quelques années déjà – les rejoignit pour le dîner. Un repas pris dans la cuisine, parce qu'on n'avait pas encore dépoussiéré la terrasse, et parce que personne n'osait parler, si ce n'est le vieillard qui posa les questions les plus plates de l'Histoire.

Avant d'aller fumer une cigarette dehors – parce que Catrina ne supportait pas l'odeur du tabac – et de boire son petit digestif, Uther demanda à Arthur comme à Merlin de se coucher. N'importe quel autre jour, ils auraient sans doute refusé de se coucher alors que le soleil veillait encore et que les criquets commençaient seulement à chanter, mais les heures passées dans la voiture avaient été véritablement épuisantes. Ils se laissèrent donc tomber mollement entre les draps frais et bien odorants.

.

« Comment, tu n'as jamais assisté à une messe ? » Gaius semblait véritablement surpris. « C'est fou. Ta mère s'occupait beaucoup de la paroisse de ce village, elle y a emmené ton frère quelque fois, mais je doute qu'il s'en souvienne, ça fait si longtemps maintenant… » Il sembla se perdre un instant dans ses souvenirs. Parce qu'après tout, quand on est vieux, tout ce qu'il nous reste c'est ces miettes du passé dans lesquelles on tente tant bien que mal de continuer à vivre.

« Est-ce que ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ?

-Quand ?

-Aujourd'hui, maintenant. »

Merlin ouvrit de grands yeux pleins de questions muettes et loufoques. « On peut y aller comme ça, sans autorisation ?

-Bien entendu ! Pourquoi faudrait-il une autorisation ? C'est un lieu publique, tu ne sais vraiment rien des églises ? » Pour toute réponse le jeune garçon fit non de la tête. Ils étaient dans le jardin, parce qu'Arthur était dans sa chambre et qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer son temps avec son petit frère et parce que Merlin, lui, avait bien du mal à rester dans son coin, il avait besoin de parler, de socialiser, même s'il avait pour toute compagnie un vieillard comme Gaius.

« Qu'est-ce que Maman faisait là-bas ?

-Et bien…elle priait. » Voyant que l'enfant ne comprenait pas bien l'envergure de ces mots, il essuya ses mains pleines de terre sur son pantalon et sorti le pendentif qu'il portait jour et nuit pour le montrer au jeune garçon.

« C'est quoi ?

-Un saint. Saint Jude, le patron des causes désespérées. Lorsqu'on prie, on fait appel aux saints, ou à Dieu pour qu'ils nous viennent en aide et nous soutiennent pendant les épreuves douloureuses que nous devons traverser. Ta mère croyait en tout cela, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle allait à l'église, qu'elle priait, parce qu'elle aimait Dieu. »

Merlin hocha la tête, comme il le faisait si souvent comme s'il comprenait véritablement ce que Gaius était en train de lui dire, ce qu'il tentait de lui expliquer. Le vieil homme avait pourtant bien conscience qu'à cet âge-là on ne peut pas comprendre l'ampleur et le compliqué d'une telle croyance. L'envergure de ce qu'elle représente et la nécessité qu'y place la plus part des adultes.

Il monta rapidement à l'étage pour se débarbouiller ses mains étaient couvertes de terre humide – jusque sous ses ongles – il en avait même mis sur son menton, il se frotta rapidement les dents et quand son frère l'aperçu et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, il lui répondit le plus simplement du monde : « Je vais avec Gaius à l'église, tu veux venir ? » Arthur haussa des sourcils septiques et confus.

« Pour quoi faire ?

-Parce que…Gaius m'a dit que Maman aimait y aller. »

Le jeune garçon pouvait voir de là où il était, les yeux de son frère s'ouvrirent progressivement pour finalement ressembler à deux grosses billes, rondes et trop brillantes. Sa tête se pencha comme toute seule sur le côté peut-être que ça l'aidait à réfléchir Arthur, lui, se trouvait transporter des années auparavant, dans une enfance qui – dans sa plus grande majorité – lui échappait complètement. Il y avait bien quelques bribes de souvenirs par ci, par-là, mais rien de concret, aucune trace à laquelle il aurait pu se raccrocher. Juste le visage d'une femme qui se calquait presque en tout point sur le sien.

« Attends, dit-il subitement, laisse-moi prendre mon imperméable je viens avec vous. »

Si Gaius fut surpris de voir Arthur les rejoindre il n'en dit rien. L'église n'était pas loin, sur la place du village en fait, Merlin s'amusait à ramasser des murs dans les buissons épineux, une fois arrivés il avait déjà les mains toutes écorchées et Arthur – comme le cruel grand-frère qu'il était – n'hésita pas deux secondes avant de s'acharner à le moquer.

Ils se turent cependant quand Gaius – qui semblait ne plus avoir aucune force – ouvrit la lourde porte de l'édifice pour s'y engouffrer après les enfants.

« Gaius…il n'y a personne.

-Je sais.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-Il n'y a pas d'heure pour venir ici. » Arthur hocha la tête et le s'assit près de lui, ses yeux parcourant toute la construction, les meubles aux ornements dorés, les statues figés, les peintures colorées. Il se sentait drôlement petit, ici, pas à sa place, comme s'il était une tâche sur un de ces tableaux. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son frère, le gamin était absorbé dans une contemplation fascinée du maître des lieux. La figure du Christ trônait au fond de l'église derrière l'autel, fixait l'horizon invisible de ses yeux à la peinture écaillée.

Arthur inspira profondément et essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon. L'odeur d'encens agressait ses narines, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était venu ? La voix de Merlin lui sembla lointaine, presque effacée.

« C'est lui, Dieu ? demanda-t-il à Gaius, les yeux rivés sur la statue crucifiée.

-Non. Lui, c'est Jésus.

-...et d'après toi, Maman aimait venir ici ? » L'attention de Gaius se posa alors sur lui. « Oui, pourquoi ? Cela t'étonne ? » Son sourire était compréhensif, calme et ouvert comme se yeux. Arthur penaud, baissa les yeux. Uther ne l'avait jamais poussé à aller à quelques messes que ce soit, et si Igraine l'y avait emmené de son vivant, il ne s'en souvenait pas, alors il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse rechercher ce genre d'endroit, qu'on puisse s'y trouver bien.

Les statues d'anges indifférents surplombaient leurs têtes et leurs yeux de marbre glacé semblaient voir et juger les pêchers qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commis.

Merlin qui baignait dans une fascination qu'Arthur pensait incompréhensible, et Gaius qui le suivait du regard, ne se rendirent pas compte de son trouble ou de la nausée qui secouait son estomac.

Plus tard, quand Merlin avait fini de visiter l'intérieur de l'édifice et de se faufiler dans chaque coin sombre qu'il croyait dissimuler quelques secrets inavouables, Gaius les conduit jusqu'à une pâtisserie, non loin de là.

Les miettes de leurs pains au chocolat recouvraient les plis de leurs hauts lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, Gaius – bien que vieux – eut le réflexe de les pousser sur le côté en entendant une voiture crisser sur les petites pierres blanches qui jonchait l'allée jusqu'à l'entrée principale. Merlin fronça les sourcils et murmura quelque chose comme : 'un caillou a glissé dans ma sandale.'

Arthur, par contre, qui était naturellement plus terre à terre avait reconnu la personne conduisant comme étant Catrine, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade il savait que ça finirait par arriver – la compagne de son père avait même été plus patiente qu'il ne l'en avait cru capable – il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que ce soit aussi brusque. A l'intérieur, Gaius poussa Arthur à monter à l'étage avec son frère et pour la première fois depuis quelques années déjà, Arthur ne trouva pas la présence de son frère dérangeante, en fait, cette figure chétive, ces os proéminents, ces grandes oreilles qu'il avait quelques fois cruellement taquinées…tout cela lui sembla soudainement incroyablement rassurant, et il accepta volontiers le puzzle que ce dernier lui proposa de faire – même si, soit dit en passant, il détestait ça.

A l'étage du dessous, dans ce même salon où ils avaient dîné toute cette semaine, Uther était affalé sur le canapé un verre de whiskey dans sa main légèrement tremblante.

« Uther… ? » Le prénommé se tourna vivement, et un sourire – qu'il réservait à de vieilles connaissances comme Gaius – s'étala sur gercées.

« Gaius ! Tiens donc, tu veux un verre ?

-…Uther, je viens de voir partir Catrine, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oh, trois fois rien. »

Gaius n'avala pas le moindre de ces mots, il puait le mensonge, plein d'une fierté qui expirait de chaque pores de sa peau. Le vieil homme s'approcha d'Uther pour mieux prendre la bouteille qui trônait sur la table basse, son contenu à la couleur mielleuse déjà à moitié consommé. Il soupira et pris place près de lui. Le sourire d'Uther s'effaça.

« Elle m'a quitté Gaius…elle m'a quitté. »

Il ne semblait pas croire ce qu'il disait, les mots faisait comme un éco dans la large pièce dans leurs esprits, dans leurs souvenirs encore douloureux et amers. Ce n'était pas une surprise : combien de temps est-ce qu'ils avaient tenu malgré leurs tempéraments incompatibles ? Plus qu'ils n'auraient dû. Pour aussi réaliste et composé qu'il soit, Uther ne pouvait pas encaisser cette nouvelle en restant de marbre. Il ne _pouvait pas_, et ça faisait terriblement mal. Ses yeux avaient pris un éclat contre-nature.

« Les garçons sont là-haut, je vais aller les chercher. Ils passeront la nuit chez moi, d'accord ? » La grimace d'Uther – entre la reconnaissance et l'embarras profond – fut une réponse suffisante. Gaius se leva et avant de monter à l'étage pour demander aux gamins de se préparer, il s'adressa une dernière fois à l'homme qu'il voyait tomber une nouvelle fois.

« Fais ce que tu veux ce soir, mais débrouille-toi pour être sobre quand je ramènerai les gosses demain. »

Il grimaça en montant les escaliers, déterminé à taire l'inquiétude qui secouait sa poitrine Uther avait passé l'âge d'être materné, tous les amis qu'il avait ne suffirait de toute façon pas à le persuader de l'inutilité et du ridicule de ses actions. Gaius était une exception, il savait se faire entendre de son vieil ami, ce qui ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il pouvait réellement _l'aider_, qu'il pouvait soulager les brûlures qu'il supportait chaque jour durant.

Les marches grinçaient sous ses pieds, et il n'entendit pas Uther murmurer ce 'merci' aussi inaudible que désespérément vide de sens, la minute d'après il s'était déjà servi un autre verre.

_Peut-être qu'il est une cause désespérée maintenant, qu'on ne peut plus l'aider ça ne veut pas dire que c'est le cas de tous_, pensa-t-il en regardant Arthur ranger ses affaires et celles de son frère dans deux sac-à-dos. « Tu n'as rien oublié, demanda-t-il.

-Non, pas à ce que je sache…ah, si ! Merlin, va chercher nos brosses-à-dents. » Le jeune garçon s'exécuta docilement, imaginant déjà tous les jeux auxquels lui et Arthur pourraient jouer chez le vieil homme.

.

Cette nuit-là, Arthur et Merlin partagèrent le lit de Gaius qui, lui, passa la nuit sur son pauvre canapé dépliable. La nuit était comme un manteau lourd dehors, d'une noirceur opaque derrière les vitres de la seule et grande fenêtre de la chambre.

Merlin ne s'était jamais glissé dans le lit ou dans la chambre de son aîné depuis qu'on avait attribué à chacun sa propre chambre, mais là, dans cette maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans cette nuit qu'il lui semblait atrocement sombre et inquiétante, il fit une exception, et, couché de manière à faire face à son frère, il s'empara de sa main, sans lui demander son avis, parce qu'il trouvait déjà cela suffisamment gênant.

« Trouillard, murmura Arthur, même Merlin pouvait entendre le sourire caché dans sa voix.

-Tais-toi, répondit-il. » Pour se venger, il plaqua ses pieds glacés contre les mollets de son frère qui poussa un cri qui n'avait 'absolument rien de féminin'.

* * *

_*Comme vous l'avez bien compris, c'est dans l'enfance d'Arthur et de Merlin que je commence cette histoire, aussi, alors que je m'apprêtais à parler de wii et de nintendo, je me suis dit : okay, ma fille, y'a vingt ces merdes-là (aussi géniales soient-elles) n'existaient pas encore. Je suis donc allée chercher la date de naissance de la game boy, qui, heureusement pour moi, collait avec l'âge que je voulais leur donner. Maintenant, tous ces détails temporels n'iront pas beaucoup plus loin puisque ce n'est pas dans les années quatre-vingt que se déroulera cette histoire._

_**Rubrique de l'Inutilité Finale Inutilement Inutile n°2 : **__Finalement, vous voilà servis assez rapidement, j'ai finalement pris pas mal d'avance et je peux donc vous dire que cette histoire sera normalement composée de douze chapitres. Si j'ai bien fait la division, on pourra distinguer trois parties différentes chacune comprenant quatre chapitres. (Très intéressant tout ça, hein ? J'ai l'impression de parler de…tout sauf d'une fic.) Plus qu'une partie après celle-ci pour cet énorme prologue que je vous inflige, supportez moi encore un peu, les 'trucs' plus intéressants ne vont pas tarder à montrer le bout de leur nez._

_**PS : **__La prochaine qu'on se retrouvera se sera pour voir Arthur partir pour l'Université, Balinor qui réapparait comme une fleur, Morgana qui revient avec une grosse surprise du Brésil, et Gwaine (j'ai du mal à donner aux personnages les noms de la version française, dites-le-moi si ça vous dérange) qui ne va franchement pas donner le bon exemple._

_**PPS : **__N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, même si c'est pour me dire que tout ça commence à devenir franchement relou ou, pour me signaler tout hypothétique manque de 's', cette touche de mon clavier me fait effectivement la gueule,(elle s'est bloquée, cette co***)._


	4. Partie 4

_**N/A:**__ OH MON GOD ! __Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'arrive. Je suis comme une machine en ce moment, et voilà que je me retrouve avec le quatrième chapitre terminé ? Je suis plus choquée que choquée, moi qui devrait être en train de réviser pour mon bac (qui est demain, oh ho ho) me voilà sur mon ordinateur à poster ce truc qui en soit, me semble être un condensé de __**tout **__ce que je voulais faire pour cette première partie. Maintenant, je vais vraiment arrêter de taper pour aller me concentrer sur mes figures de style et mes courants littéraires._

_**Le saviez-vous ?**__ Ma grand-mère n'est pas une tortue._

* * *

**Les Portes Closes**

_**[Partie 4]**_

_**L**__orsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, Balinor avait cru à une apparition – sans doute dû à toutes ces merdes qu'il prenait comme des petits-bonbons. C'était lors d'une thérapie de groupe et s'il avait bien compris elle n'était pas là du tout pour les mêmes raisons que les autres. Ça se voyait de toute façon, il y avait cette grâce en elle, cette élégance douce et sans une once d'arrogance qui laissait bien deviner qu'elle n'avait tout simplement rien à voir avec ces hommes et ses femmes à la dérive. _

_« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous venez à ces thérapies de groupe ? » Furent les premiers mots qu'elle lui adressa un sourire qui avait le goût amer d'une compréhension infinie. _

_A cette époque-là, Balinor était un concentré de haine et de rage. Il n'en avait que faire de la compréhension des autres. S'il était là, c'est parce qu'il y avait été obligé. Après une arrestation pour coups et blessures, c'était ça ou la taule, c'est exactement ce qu'il lui dit : mot pour mot. Son sourire ne bougea pas d'un micromillimètre._

_« Je m'appelle Igraine, et vous ? »_

.

Gwaine avait depuis un bon moment déjà, pris l'habitude de passer chez eux à chaque fois que l'envie lui en prenait, à force Merlin avait fini par s'attacher à lui ce qu'Arthur ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil, d'après lui, Gwaine était une influence _très _néfaste.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de s'enfermer pendant de longues après-midi dans sa chambre avec le dit délinquant.

« Wow, qu'est-ce que t'as pris ? Elle est _vachement_ forte…

-Pas tant que ça, elle est pas différente de celle que j'achète d'habitude. C'est juste toi qui pars en trois pauvres lattes.

-Oh, ta gueule, je suis un gars sensible, moi.

-Ouais ? C'est pas ce que m'a dit Elena… » Gwaine grimaça et s'empara du joint qu'il partageait avec Arthur dans une forme bien immature de vengeance. Une fois achevé, ils le jetèrent par la fenêtre, et le filtre qu'ils s'étaient fait à l'aide d'un simple morceau de carton, alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas, dans la cour intérieure de l'immeuble au milieu des fleurs dont s'occupait la gardienne.

Aussitôt hors de la chambre leurs estomac les trainèrent jusqu'à la cuisine, pour les pousser à dévaliser frigo et placard.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous _foutez_ ? »

Gwaine – des spaghettis qu'il avait trouvés dans le frigo plein la bouche – se tourna vers Merlin. « Oh, mais c'est Dumbo, il noua son bras autour des épaules maigres du jeune adolescent.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, il se débarrassa du bras de Gwaine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. C'est très insultant…

-_Insultant_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dumbo c'est…l'éléphant le plus adorable du monde ! Et puis j'adore tes oreilles. »

Arthur les regardait, penseur. Merlin avait grandi d'un coup, sa silhouette s'était subitement allongée, ce qui avait comme le don de le rendre encore plus maladroit la plus part du temps il donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir quoi faire de ces membres trop longs trop anguleux… Il était de plus en plus conscient de son apparence, de plus en plus conscient des regards pas toujours appréciatifs qu'on lui jetait à l'école. Ça lui faisait mal, il avait même au fil du temps gagné cette timidité peureuse qui l'empêchait de se faire autant d'amis qu'il aurait pu, il se contentait donc de William – qu'Arthur ne pouvait tout simplement pas voir en peinture, ce qui était soit dit en passant, un sentiment parfaitement réciproque.

Il s'étonnait donc toujours de voir que Gwaine, tout en pointant délibérément du doigt ces mêmes caractéristiques qui mettaient Merlin si mal à l'aise, ne s'était jamais attiré ses foudres, bien au contraire. Ils s'entendaient _étrangement _bien. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était jaloux d'une telle complicité, non, mais parfois il regrettait la simplicité de l'enfance. Il regrettait ce mur qui semblait les séparer maintenant.

C'est la voix de son frère qui le tira de ses pensées. « Arthur ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas oublié que Morgana arrivait aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

-…_Merde_. » Merlin soupira et jeta un regard aussi exaspéré qu'attendri à son frère.

.

Le Brésil semblait avoir fait du bien à Morgana, elle ne fumait plus du tout et avait même gagné quelques couleurs. Elle s'engagea dans une conversation sur les festivités brésiliennes avec Merlin qui, comme à son habitude portait sur elle un regard de gamin émerveillé. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Arthur se fut pour lui demander quelle écolé il comptait intégrer, entre autre c'était une conversation parfaitement bateau, dont il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt. C'était tout simplement horriblement cliché.

Uther en était à son énième verre de vin. « Et combien de temps est-ce que tu comptes rester, cette fois ? » La même question que d'habitude. Perdue dans des considérations qui échappaient au reste de sa famille, Morgana s'amusait à tourner et retourner sa fourchette sur la nappe immaculée.

« …Un bon moment. J'ai quelques affaires à régler. » Son père haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien à cela. Ils avaient perdu leur complicité mais une fois encore de la part de son père s'était relativement normal. Il ne partageait plus rien avec qui que ce soit et si de complicité il avait été capable cette aptitude avait disparu depuis un bon moment.

Plus tard dans la soirée, assise avec Merlin sur le canapé, ses jambes pliées sous elle et sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule du jeune homme, elle murmura : « J'ai longtemps regretté de ne pas avoir été là pour Gaius, tu sais. Je savais qu'il se faisait vieux, évidemment, mais je ne m'attendais pas à…

-A ce qu'il disparaisse aussi subitement ?

-A ce qu'il disparaisse tout court. Quand Uther me l'a dit…je n'y ai pas cru. Je pensais qu'il…_plaisantait._ Je crois qu'il me manquera encore plus que notre _père_. » Bizarrement, elle parvenait à rendre cette appellation plus que banale, particulièrement insultante. Merlin, pensif, posa sa joue tout contre la tête de Morgana elle sentait bon, un petit quelque chose d'exotique, d'étrange, de presque mystique qui s'enroulait autour d'elle comme un voile invisible : parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle était d'un autre monde.

« Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur ces affaires dont tu dois t'occuper ?

-Oh, là, je peux te garantir qu'il ne s'agit de rien de bien intéressant, des trucs de vieux si tu veux mon avis. Il faut que je me trouve un nouvel appartement, _un job_, bref, tout ça est, comme tu l'as compris, _horriblement _déprimant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu arrêtes de voyager dans ce cas ? » Sa question était parfaitement banale, et pourtant, Merlin sentit bien qu'il venait de toucher une corde douloureusement sensible.

« Je crois que je commence à me faire trop vieille pour ce genre de vie, je n'arrive plus à tenir la cadence, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là…que je passe à autre chose pendant que je garde encore un bon souvenir de toutes ces années. »

Merlin hocha la tête il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le son de sa voix, une teinte rauque et grave – plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître en tout cas.

« Merlin ? » L'adolescent tourna vivement la tête en direction de son père. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peut-être que tu devrais aller te coucher, tu ne crois pas ? Ton frère est en vacances mais ce n'est pas ton cas, à la mine défaite de son fils, Uther insista. Et plus vite que ça, allé ! » Il posa une bise sur la joue de Morgana qui le suivit du regard, attendrie, un petit quelque chose d'inquiet dans les yeux. Arthur était resté dans son coin, il les regardait certes, mais depuis ce début de soirée n'était pas beaucoup intervenu.

« Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire ? » Lui demanda Uther en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé. D'un regard il indiqua à Arthur la place vacante près de Morgana.

« Est-ce que ça aurait quelque chose à voir avec ton arrivée et ta soudaine envie d'_enfin _t'installer ? » Elle eut un rire un peu rauque, amer. Sa tenue triste et maussade parlait d'elle-même.

Elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer, fuyant le regard scrutateur et déjà un peu trop luisant de son père, et puis elle ferma les yeux – comme pour mieux se souvenir des mots qui ne venaient pas, des paroles appropriées quand on annonce une chose pareille à sa famille il n'y en avait pas évidemment, il n'y avait de mot pour dire tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, tout ce qu'elle ressentait et tout ce qu'elle allait ressentir jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse définitivement de battre. La douleur de savoir et en même temps de ne pas savoir, Morgana allait devoir la supporter à chaque bouffée d'air qui se glisserait dans ses poumons.

« Je suis séropositive. »

Des questions : bêtes et stupides avaient suivi sa révélation. Uther lui avait ironiquement demandé si elle plaisantait – et qu'une telle plaisanterie était de très mauvais goût – puis il lui avait demandé comment était-ce possible, comment était-ce arrivé ? Autant de questions toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'elle dirigea son attention vers Arthur, elle manqua de s'étouffer avec les larmes qui l'étranglaient. Parce qu'il la regardait comme si elle venait de lui écraser un vase sur la tête ses yeux devenus deux grosses billes presque douloureusement bleues, parce que c'était _Arthur_ et qu'elle se souvenait encore de l'enfant chétif qu'il avait été, qu'elle avait tenu dans ses bras lorsque sa mère était morte en couche, parce qu'elle était sa grande-sœur et que, jusqu'à maintenant, ça avait été le plus grand rôle de sa vie.

Doucement, tout comme s'il était en face d'un animal sauvage, il se pencha vers elle, et ses bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille – qu'il devina encore amaigrie mais qu'il n'eut pas la cruauté de souligner – au ralentit. Aux yeux de la jeune femme, cette scène avait un quelque chose de mal construit, de maladroit, il y avait un quelque chose de film qu'on rembobine, des gestes vifs, des mots étouffés, des mains et des regards pas vraiment à leur place.

Elle se défit littéralement, explosa en sanglots. Il n'y eut rien de dramatiquement élégant là-dedans, il y avait surtout des respirations saccadées, des reniflements horriblement bruyants, et des larmes désespérées qui dégoulinaient de partout.

En attendant qu'elle trouve un appartement, Arthur lui céda sa chambre et si au début Merlin ne trouva pas quoi que ce soit à redire, sa nature curieuse poussa son frère à lui dire toute la vérité sur la présence de leur demi-sœur. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas à lui, qu'Uther n'avait jamais eu les mots pour lui parler et tout simplement parce qu'Arthur était le _seul _à pouvoir annoncer une chose pareille à Merlin. Leur relation n'était peut-être pas aussi simple qu'auparavant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être la seule sur laquelle ils pouvaient réellement se reposer.

Ils étaient évidemment loin de se douter que le plus dur ne faisait que commencer.

Quelques mois plus tard, ce fut en effet au tour de Balinor Emrys de débarquer chez eux. Arthur était pari pour l'Université, il vivait maintenant à deux heures de route, sur le campus de la Fac. C'était un homme grand, large d'épaule et barbu. Il avait visiblement fait un effort dans sa tenue, même si le tout restait tristement bon marché. Uther avait haussé un sourcil méprisant.

« Les pubs et les sondages ne m'intéressent pas. » Et sur ces mots il avait claqué la porte au nez de l'arrivant, mais ce dernier persévérant avait de nouveau frappé à la porte. Avant qu'Uther ne puisse s'emparer de la parole, il lui tendit sa main : « A vrai dire je ne suis pas là pour ça, vous êtes bien Mr. Pendragon, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Balinor Emrys, une vieille connaissance de Gaius et de votre défunte épouse, Igraine. Si vous aviez ne serait-ce que quelques minutes à m'accorder, je vous en serais très gré. »

Pour la première fois depuis _très _longtemps, Uther se retrouva bouche bée.

.

_« Cet enfant…il est de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Igraine s'était contentée de hocher la tête, Balinor attrapa sa main cette main frêle et blanche, qui avait caressé toutes les parcelles de son corps dans des instants si passionnément simples qu'ils lui semblaient être une énième invention de son esprit torturé. « Alors quitte-le, avait-il répondu d'une voix défaite, qui ressemblait plus à un râle ou à un gémissement qu'autre chose. Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le quitter pour moi ? » Il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, grande et mâte, dans une poigne qui disait tout de son attachement. _

_Elle se pencha sur leurs mains jointes, déchirée, embrassa celle de son amant avec toute la tendresse dont elle était encore capable. _

_« Si seulement je pouvais…_

_-Mais tu __**peux**__ ! Tu peux tout faire si tu t'en donnes les moyens, est-ce que je n'ai pas laissé la came pour toi ?_

_-Ce n'est pas la même chose et tu le sais !_

_-Pourquoi, hein, pourquoi ? » _

_Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche et les fixa dans ceux de Balinor ses lèvres étirées dans une grimace entre amertume et ironie tragique. « Parce que. Réfléchis, je ne serais pas la femme que tu aimes si j'étais capable d'abandonner Arthur, mon fils, pour toi, est-ce que je n'ai pas raison ? »_

_Et le pire, c'était que si, elle avait raison. _

_La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, Balinor avait posé sur ce ventre dont il adorait déjà la rondeur presque inexistante une infinité de baisers et de caresses, comme par peur d'en oublier la texture ou la forme. Ça n'avait servi à rien, quelques mois plus tard seulement, alors qu'il apprenait par Gaius qu'elle était morte en donnant naissance à leur fils, toutes ces sensations étaient réduites au statut de souvenirs d'une autre vie. _

_Ce qu'elle l'avait aidé à entreprendre, ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, il l'avait détruit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et des années durant, il passa sa vie entre les murs d'une chambre dans un centre de désintoxication pour mieux y retourner quelques semaines seulement après en être sorti. _

_Au rythme de ses entrées et de ses sorties, les contours du visage d'Igraine s'étaient faits de plus en plus flous, de plus en plus indistincts, de plus en plus lointains._

.

Arthur était revenu à l'improviste, une semaine seulement avant son congé de printemps, parce que Morgana – sainte qu'elle était – avait trouvé injuste qu'on ne lui en dise rien. Et pourtant, peut-être qu'elle aurait mieux fait de garder sa bouche fermée. Lorsque le jeune homme débarqua, il était littéralement vert de rage, ses mâchoires si crispées qu'on entendait presque les dents grincer en se frottant les unes contre les autres.

« Alors le gars arrive, comme ça, comme une fleur, et il décide qu'il est son père ?

-Il a engagé un avocat. Et…, Morgana inspira profondément, consciente que le coup serait sans doute plus violent pour Arthur qu'il ne l'avait été pour eux,…c'est son père, Arthur. C'est son _vrai _père. »

Il s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était parti mais il ne reconnaissait plus rien. Parce que ce qu'il y avait de plus déterminant, si, ce qu'il y avait de plus important avait été retourné sans dessus-dessous. Il remercia Morgana d'un simple regard lorsque celle-ci lui tendit une tasse de thé brûlante.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

-Tu t'en doutes bien. Il veut son fils. D'ailleurs ils passent la journée ensemble.

-Papa n'a rien fait ? Je suis sûr qu'il ne le laissera pas faire…

-Tu parles ! Répondit Morgana, il en veut trop à Merlin d'être le fils de sa défunte femme adultère pour se battre pour lui. » Elle soupira et posa une main légère sur l'épaule de son frère, tentant de lui montrer son soutient, qu'elle, elle était là, pour de vrai, et qu'elle comprenait son affliction.

« Au moins maintenant, commença-t-elle, on comprend mieux pourquoi il ne te ressemble en rien. » C'était sorti avec un petit sourire, timide celui qu'on utilise lorsqu'on voudrait être drôle dans une situation qui pue la gravité.

Mais là, à cet instant douloureusement injuste de leur existence, il n'y avait rien à faire pour Arthur, la nouvelle l'avait assommé et quand il s'éloigna sans un mot pour s'enfermer dans la chambre du frère qui n'était plus totalement son frère, Morgana n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

Elle se pencha sur la table basse, s'empara du paquet de cigarettes d'Uther et de son briquet, et après des années d'abstinence, sur le balcon du salon, elle laissa le tabac bienfaiteur faire son travail : détendre ses muscles, engourdir son cerveau.

De son côté, Arthur tenta – avec d'atroces difficultés – de retenir les pulsions qui l'assaillaient.

La colère et l'envie de frapper – quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit – le démangeaient sérieusement, et les larmes de confusion, d'incompréhension, assombrissaient son champ de vision.

S'il y avait une chose à laquelle il tenait, c'était bien sa famille – ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait – et il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'on vienne détruire cela, il ne _pouvait pas_. Quand Merlin rentra avec son 'père' Arthur manqua de peu de lui sauter à la gorge, seulement retenu par Morgana et Merlin – Uther n'étant toujours pas revenu de son boulot – il ne se gêna pas pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas l bien venu, continuant de l'insulter alors que sa silhouette imposante disparaissait dans la cage d'escaliers.

Et pour suivre, ses cris se dirigèrent vers son cadet. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu le laisses faire ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il veut nous faire du mal ?!_ Entre autre, la peur et la colère lui faisait dire tout et n'importe quoi.

Ils s'y mirent à deux pour lui expliquer que ça ne changerait pas quoi que ce soit, qu'ils resteraient une famille, qu'ils resteraient frères, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Etrangement, cela ne suffit pas à rassurer Arthur. Une parcelle de lui, doutait de la véracité de ces mots comme si cette fraction de son être devinait _autre chose_.

.

Cette nuit-là, Morgana rêva d'une vie beaucoup plus simple, pour tout le monde. D'une existence pleine d'une simplicité magique où personne ne voulait de mal à personne, où tous savaient qui ils étaient réellement, où personne n'avait à s'inquiéter des évènements à venir. Oui, cette nuit-là, Morgana rêva d'elle-même et de tous ceux qui comptaient à ses yeux, et elle rêva d'une vie qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle-ci et qui, pourtant, y plongeait des racines incroyablement profondes.

* * *

_**Rubrique de l'Inutilité Inutilement Inutile n°3 :**__ Bon, après tout ça, je peux vous __**garantir**__, que vous allez avoir énormément d'Arthur et de Merlin qui ont – soit dit en passant – un peu manqué dans ce long chapitre. Et ça va commencer dès la prochaine partie, déjà bien entamée, (alors, quand je dis que je suis une machine). J'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette fic et que vous êtes assez accroché(e)s pour la suite. _

_**PS :**__ J'ai franchement douté avant de poster tout ça, en me disant que ce n'était pas ce que les gens cherchaient, que ça ne tournait pas assez autour du Merthur, mais franchement, ça se rapproche de ce que je voulais faire, et j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira. Sur ce, je pense vraiment qu'il est temps pour moi de vous quitter petits scarabées (ho ho, je viens d'entendre ça dans une pub)d'aller réviser à fond, parce que si non, je vais me faire comme qui dirait, niquer. (Ouais, rien que pour mon vocabulaire douteux cette fic mérité le rating T, mais voilà, je pense qu'on ne va pas trop tarder à passer au niveau supérieur. Mouahaha…hum. )_

_Je m'incline bien bas devant vous, et vous remercie de poser vos magnifiques yeux sur ceci. _

_**PPS :**__ Pendant que j'écrivais les courts extraits en italique, avec Igraine et Balinor, j'écoutais __La Veillée__ de Yann Tiersen, pourquoi cette information ? Parce que, j'aime dire des trucs qui ne servent strictement à rien. _


	5. Interlude

_**N/A :**__ Oui donc ben…voilà, quoi. Je suis loin d'avoir fini le chapitre 5 contrairement à mes attentes, donc vous ne l'aurez pas tout de suite, désolée ! Mais je vous laisse ce petit interlude qui, je l'espère, vous fera entrez en…__**contact**__, avec une autre facette de cette histoire, dont Morgana sera vraisemblablement la seule clef. _

_**PS : **__JE SUIS EN VACANCES (ENFIN) !_

* * *

**Les Portes Closes**

_**[Interlude n°1]**_

_1987 – 1992_

"_Au-delà de ce que nous sommes"_

**L**a première fois que c'était arrivé, Morgana était allée passer la nuit chez une de ses amies – Morgause – elles avaient piqué une bouteille de vodka dans le bar (qui leur était à la base strictement interdit), fumé un peu d'herbe avant de tout cacher sous le lit de Morgause et de s'installer bien confortablement dans le lit de cette dernière pour visionner le film qu'elles avaient choisi par élimination _Elephant Man_.

Morgana avait fait la grimace parce qu'elle le connaissait ce film, et qu'elle savait avant même que Morgause ne mette la cassette dans le magnétoscope que tout son maquillage n'allait pas tarder à s'étaler sur ses joues. Evidemment, elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Après ça, sachant que les parents de Morgause étaient déjà couchés – et sans doute endormis – elles s'installèrent sur le balcon avec ce qui leur restait d'alcool et de marijuana, c'était la fin de l'année scolaire, autrement dit : l'été, et la nuit même bien entamée restait agréablement douce. Ni d'une chaleur pesante et lourde, ni d'une fraîcheur qui avait tendance à mordre la peau. Le juste équilibre.

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, avait dit Morgause de cette voix posée et en la fixant calmement. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. J'suis juste un peu fatiguée, et l'herbe n'aide pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique en tendant le joint à moitié consumé vers son amie. »

Mais ça n'allait pas. Et quand elle se réveilla en pleine nuit, couverte de sueur, le cœur battant la chamade – comme s'il n'avait qu'une envie : sortir de sa poitrine – les mains tremblantes et les poils hérissés alors qu'un frisson la parcourait de part en part. Ses yeux exorbités par l'effroi s'apparentaient davantage à deux orbites creux et noir. Une série d'images dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens assaillaient son esprit renversé.

Arthur. C'était définitivement Arthur qu'elle avait vu, même s'il avait revêtu la peau d'un homme.

Et un autre garçon.

Un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas – ou plutôt qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore – et qu'elle aimait au moins autant qu'elle le haïssait.

Du feu.

La peur.

La solitude.

A la manière d'un film en accéléré : elle n'avait eu le temps que de retenir les contours de quelques visages la brutalité d'images si douloureusement réelles, que le feu destructeur semblait encore pouvoir l'atteindre, elle avait même l'impression qu'une odeur de roussi – de cheveux brûlés – baignait dans l'air.

Elle pouvait presque sentir l'eau glacé d'une rivière rêvée engloutir son corps inerte, et elle aurait juré – sur ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde – que ses pieds nus reposaient sur un amas de mousse, au milieu d'une forêt aussi humide que sombre. Le vent soufflait et soufflait et portait à ses narines frémissantes une odeur horriblement belle, celle d'un monde parallèle une odeur de magie, une puissance qui coulait dans ses veines comme la douceur amère de la folie.

Et puis…le trou béant qu'était le désespoir.

Le chagrin, la douleur, la haine; _Uther._

Son cœur s'emballait au rythme de souvenirs qui ne lui semblaient même pas être les siens.

Morgana sentit dans son ventre puis dans sa poitrine, des sentiments qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Cette amertume et cette colère sourdes ne pouvaient pas être _à elle_. Et pourtant, elle se voyait – comme en spectatrice – mourir aux mains de cet homme, aux yeux terriblement vieux, qu'elle aurait pu aimer au-delà de l'entendement, qui faisait si intégralement partie de _sa _vie. Il y avait dans ce rêve éveillé – dans chaque détail de cette vie rêvée – un air de destinée qui la prenait à la gorge et l'empêchait littéralement de respirer.

Morgause dormait tranquillement à côté d'elle, Morgana trouva qu'une fois ses yeux infiniment larges fermés, la jeune femme était beaucoup moins intimidante, mais étrangement un nouveau sentiment l'assaillait alors que son regard se promenait sur son amie. Une certaine inquiétude, du…ressentiment.

Elle ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, et jusqu'au petit matin, et alors que la lumière de l'aube se glissait entre les rideaux translucides pendus à la seule et grande fenêtre de la chambre, que cette paix environnante – seulement brisée par les quelques bruits citadins à l'extérieur – elle sentit son cœur se fendre, une douleur la prendre, d'un coup, comme ça, elle se sentait brisée, écartelée et c'était _terrifiant_. Des rêves – des cauchemars – pouvaient être dérangeants, effrayants voir marquants, mais ils ne provoquaient pas ce genre d'émotions.

Morgana essaya de se persuader de ça pendant des années. Et les rêves qui venaient la hanter la nuit durant… et bien, elle n'en parla à personne, à strictement _personne. _Pendant des années, elle laissa ses inquiétudes secrètes la consommer, l'écraser. Elle supporta la fatigue des nuits passées dans le silence insoutenable de sa chambre à ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil, à ne pas pouvoir penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre…à se torturer l'esprit pour se souvenir d'un détail, d'une raison qui aurait pu expliquer ces songes.

Mais le jour de la naissance de Merlin, toutes ses convictions – et même ses doutes – furent chamboulées.

Ce garçon qui ne vivait que dans sa tête, que dans ses rêves elle avait mémorisé chaque centimètre de son visage, toutes les particularités de sa physionomie et ce garçon, ce jeune homme qui portait sur ses maigres épaules le poids du monde…c'était Merlin, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Et cette révélation ne fit que la conforter dans ce qu'elle supposait déjà.

Ce dont elle avait rêvé…il ne s'agissait pas de _simples _rêves. Elle avait rêvé de ce garçon – de ce qu'il viendrait à être – alors qu'il n'existait _même pas_, elle avait rêvé d'Igraine, de la douce Igraine, et de sa mort en couches.

Quelques années plus tard, alors qu'Arthur et son petit frère s'amusaient devant elle – Uther lui avait, le temps d'une soirée, attribué le rôle de nounou – à même le sol, leurs yeux d'enfant se portant avec un éclat innocent sur tout ce qui les entourait, de son côté, elle avait laissé son regard glisser jusqu'à une photo d'Igraine, qui traînait sur une étagère bien haute. Peut-être pour que les petits ne puissent pas l'atteindre.

Et elle s'était demandée, encore une fois perdue dans ses vies d'autrefois qui la hantaient pourquoi Igraine, la pauvre et douce Igraine, n'avait _jamais _le droit de connaître ses enfants. Pourquoi le bonheur ne l'attendait jamais, pourquoi se glissait-il toujours, infiniment perfide, entre ses doigts glacés et immobiles ?

A ce jour, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse à cette triste question, même après ses longues discussions avec Gaius le seul qui, comme elle, semblait se souvenir.

* * *

_**Rubrique de l'Inutilité Inutilement Inutile n°4 : **__Bon, j'ai bien conscience que certaines personnes n'ont qu'une seule envie – ce que je ne critique absolument pas – lire du __**Merthur**__, mais voilà, pour moi, une histoire (même une fic) ça va au-delà du simple duo principal, de cette intrigue romantique, j'espère pouvoir vous faire partager mon envie d'aller plus au fond des choses, et le plaisir que je prends à approfondir la psychologie et les histoires de chacun des personnages._


	6. Partie 5

_**N/A :**__ Ah, quelle horreur, j'ai dû revoir la totalité du schéma de cette histoire pour une question de rationalité et d'originalité, c'est-à-dire toute son organisation ! Je suis un peu beaucoup dans la merde parce que je doute vraiment que ce que j'avais prévu de faire avant puisse tenir dans cette nouvelle…version. Enfin, ça va avancer, mais petit à petit puisque je dois tout revoir. _

_**Attention :**__ A partir de maintenant, on va pouvoir constaté que les personnages (entre mes mains en tout cas) sont loin d'être des adultes raisonnables et posés, c'est tout le contraire même, donc, soyez prêts à voir très nettement citer dans ce texte des produits parfaitement illégaux et bien sûr – comme dans la vie de tout adulte – quelques parties de jambes en l'air…voilà, je crois que pour l'instant c'est tout (et c'est déjà pas mal). Soit aussi dit en passant, le rating ne devrait pas tarder à changer pour monter de T à M, et oui, les petits sont devenus grands et la vie étant ce qu'elle ait…_

_Oui, comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, cette histoire ne va pas être simple pour les personnages, très loin des romans arlequins pour tout dire. Bref, je vous laisse à cette nouvelle partie !_

* * *

**Les Portes Closes**

_**[Partie 5]**_

**O**n aurait pu penser qu'après l'installation de Merlin avec Balinor Emrys – son père biologique – la relation qui l'unissait à Arthur irait en se détériorant, et bien ce ne fut pas le cas. En âge d'entrer à l'Université il fit le choix d'accepter la proposition d'Arthur et de venir vivre avec lui, s'en suivirent des années qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier. Merlin avait gagné en assurance et défiait ouvertement Arthur – ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant – ils se disputaient parfois – plus souvent qu'ils ne voulaient bien se l'avouer – mais ils considéraient cela comme la preuve que leur relation était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sain. Et puis, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils passaient la plus part du temps à se crier dessus qu'il n'y avait pas quelques soirées passées dans une tranquillité complice, durant lesquelles ils se surprenaient à manifester envers l'autre une tendresse qu'ils s'ignoraient posséder.

Merlin dormait à point fermé lorsque son demi-frère débarqua brusquement dans sa chambre, sa chemise hors de son pantalon et sa cravate pendant mollement sous son col rabattu.

« _Merlin ! _Debout, maintenant ! » Paralysé par le sommeil le jeune homme se contenta de grogner ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un sarcastique : 'cause toujours…' mais Arthur – d'un seul mouvement – le priva de sa précieuse couverture et il se trouve happé par la fraîcheur de l'air environnant. Il poussa un cri aussi surpris qu'agacé.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Mon rasoir. Est-ce que tu as vu mon rasoir ?

-_Pourquoi _est-ce que j'aurai vu _ton _rasoir ? »

Il fixait son frère, les yeux grands ouverts comme deux grosses toupies colorées, le voile du sommeil le rendant particulièrement lent et l'empêchant de se montrer aussi alerte qu'à son habitude.

Arthur poussa un soupir excédé, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de se gratter pensivement le menton, menton qui était recouvert d'une ombre blonde à peine visible de là où se trouvait Merlin. Il haussa un sourcil élégant en direction de ce dernier. « Ben qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Bouges ton cul de là et passe-moi le tien ! »

Merlin ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche avant de se lever dans une splendide démonstration d'incoordination physique.

« Abruti, murmura-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-Je t'ai entendu, tu sais ?

-Trou du cul ! » Evidemment Arthur l'entendit – c'était bien le but – et il tenta en vain de cacher le sourire légèrement amusé qui chatouillait les coins de ses lèvres, s'il ne se dépêchait pas il allait arriver en retard et son père ne manquerait pas de lui faire la moral il n'avait pas le temps de se chamailler avec son frère pour aussi plaisant et vivifiant que cela pouvait être.

Il se rasa aussi vite que possible – ce qui donna pour tout résultat de nombreuses petites coupures dont on frère n'hésita pas à se moquer – bu d'un trait la tasse de café que lui avait préparé Merlin pendant ce temps et sortit de l'appartement tout en nouant sa cravate. Ce qui en gros était la parfaite représentation – en trois minutes seulement – de ce que pouvait être leur vie commune au quotidien.

Sans beaucoup de surprises, après ses études de droits et d'économie, Arthur était rentré au service de son père dans l'entreprise familiale. Merlin lui en avait voulu quelque part son demi-frère était une forme de figure modèle, le fait qu'il n'ait même pas été foutu de s'extirper à la volonté d'Uther l'avait mis hors de lui. C'était de _son _futur dont il s'agissait, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre – ne voulait pas comprendre – que cet homme courageux, intelligent et terriblement fier, puisse mettre sa propre existence, sa vie, entre les mains d'un homme qui n'avait même pas réussi la sienne.

Et pourtant, il semblait à ce jour parfaitement en paix avec lui-même, épanoui s'il lui manquait quoi que ce soit, il faisait tout pour ne pas le laisser paraitre.

Le téléphone sonna et Merlin – affalé sur le canapé – poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur et tendit le bras vers la table haute où reposait le conduit.

« Allô ? » Murmura-t-il dans le combiné, en allongeant inutilement la dernière syllabe.

« _Merlin ? Salut ! C'est Morgana, tu sais, la demi-sœur de __**ton **__demi-frère ? J'espère que tu te souviens encore de moi, parce que de mon côté j'ai pas mal d'infos __**très**__ compromettantes te –_

_-_Oui, je crois que ça commence à me revenir… Alors, qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de recevoir de tes nouvelles ?

-_Mon petit copain._

-Pardon ?

-_J'ai un nouveau...'partenaire' et je __**veux**__ que vous fassiez sa connaissance._

_-_Okaaaay…hum, comment dire, tu plaisantes ? » Avant qu'elle ne réponde, Merlin inspira profondément et repris. « Ce n'est pas que ta vie amoureuse ne m'intéresse pas, loin de là, mais tu n'as jamais eu besoin, ni voulu avoir, notre avis alors…pourquoi maintenant ? Ne – ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte !

-_Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est juste que – bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'obéis jamais sans rien dire, hein ? Arthur a raison, tu es __**vraiment **__insupportable. »_

Merlin sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Aller, dis-moi tout. »

Il entendit Morgana soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

« _Je… C'est différent cette fois-ci. Vraiment. Je l'aime. Alors…je ne veux pas qu'il soit mon petit secret, je veux que tout le monde sache ce que j'éprouve. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je suis heureuse…Est-ce que c'est bizarre ?_

_-_Non…bien sûr que non, murmura-t-il, le cœur aux bords des lèvres il toussota pour mieux ravaler les larmes qui lui picotaient les yeux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je préviendrai Arthur. On sera chez toi vers vingt heures ce soir, ça te va ?

-_Oui, c'est parfait._

-Bon, à ce soir alors !

-_Merlin..! Juste…merci. Merci beaucoup._ »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il puisse lui dire que ce n'était pas bien compliqué à faire, et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi lui être aussi reconnaissante, Morgana avait déjà raccroché.

.

Merlin avait envoyé par _sms _à Arthur, les conditions de leur rendez-vous ce soir-là chez Morgana. Résultat son frère était venu le chercher comme convenu à l'Université, une fois les cours terminés, arrivé en avance, Arthur eut même l'opportunité de croisé Will, avec qui il ne s'entendait certainement pas mieux qu'avant. En fait, il passa une bonne partie du voyage jusque chez sa sœur, à se plaindre de l'absence _totale _de politesse de la plus part des amis de son cadet.

« Les gens avec qui tu traînes me font vraiment pitié, tu sais. »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, attendri – comme à son habitude – par l'arrogance de son frère aîné. Arthur était un homme populaire, apprécié par la plus part des personnes qui le fréquentaient et il se sentait spécial comme s'il était le seul à vraiment connaître cet homme pour lequel tant de monde n'hésitait pas à battre des cils et à courber le dos. Comme s'il était le seul à savoir que sous toute cette première couche arrogante et parfois, d'une méchanceté gratuite et agressive, il y avait un cœur en or, battant d'une générosité qu'on s'efforçait de cacher au reste du monde.

« Aucune de mes fréquentations ne correspond à tes standards, répondit-il en calant ses pieds sur le tableau de bord.

-Enlèves tes pattes de là, grogna Arthur, ou je t'obligerai à frotter chaque cm2 de ce tableau de bord avec une brosse de la taille de tes ongles.

-Je pense, commença Merlin, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, que tu as relation bien trop _fusionnelle_ avec ta voiture.

-_Merlin. _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'essayer d'être drôle ?

-De m'en abstenir.

-Tu vois que tu n'es pas bête quand tu veux. »

Merlin lui tira la langue et Arthur se pencha vers lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Mordred, comme ils l'apprirent quelques instants plus tard, faisait partie de ces personnes qui, sans qu'on puisse expliquer le pourquoi du comment, était tout simplement dérangeante. Depuis leur arrivée, le jeune homme ne s'était que très rarement – pour ne pas dire jamais – arraché à sa contemplation de Merlin. Arthur en avait des frissons avec ses yeux trop grands, trop ronds, trop fixes (est-ce qu'il lui arrivait de cligner des yeux ?) il avait tout simplement une tête qu'Arthur aurait, sans la présence de Morgana, qualifiée comme étant celle d'un pervers ou tout encore d'un sociopathe.

Il s'éclipsa un instant, prétextant vouloir venir en aide à Morgana dans la cuisine, aux vues de l'expression de son frère ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de lui pardonner cette trahison.

« Dis-moi Morgana, commença-t-il en attrapant la serviette posée à côté de l'évier. T'es allée le chercher où ton copain ? Dans une garderie ? »

Morgana ne trouva pas cette plaisanterie amusante. _Du tout._

« Oh, aller quoi, détends-toi, murmura-t-il, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres alors qu'il donnait un coup d'épaule à sa sœur aînée.

-Je suis _très _détendue, toi par contre, tu es de plus en plus…_relou_, comme disent les jeunes. Merlin ne te l'a jamais fait remarquer ?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait tout me faire remarquer ? Ce n'est pas mon –

-C'est la seule personne que tu écoutes vraiment, répondit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. »

Elle fixa ses yeux larges et toujours aussi clairs sur lui, leurs extrémités extérieures étaient seulement fripées, un peu plus ridées chaque années. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne demeurait pas une belle femme, elle était si possible, de plus en plus élégante, de plus en plus séduisante – Arthur était son frère, et en tout bien tout honneur il ne voyait pas le mal de reconnaître ce qui était la simple vérité.

Il avait tout comme l'impression qu'à travers ce simple regard elle voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait _pas _dire. Arthur fronça les sourcils, décontenancé par cette attention qui le rendait tout drôle. Il se secoua et attrapa l'assiette trempée que sa sœur tenait dans ses mains pour l'essuyer.

« Tu sais…si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis – enfin, _on_ est là. »

Comme à son habitude Arthur semblait profondément gêné par cette admission, il était de notoriété publique qu'il avait un mal _énorme_ à communiquer ses sentiments, même avec des personnes comme Morgana, avec qui il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie.

« Je sais, murmura-t-elle, mais je pense vraiment que tout va bien se passer. Mordred n'est pas toujours comme ça…je suppose qu'il est un petit peu intimidé, voilà tout. Alors…si tu pouvais ne pas le juger trop rapidement, ce serait vraiment adorable. Parce que, après tout, on n'a pas tous besoin de la même chose pour être heureux. »

Elle s'appuya sur la qu'elle avait posée sur son torse pour le rapprocher d'elle-même et déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il crut pendant un court instant, voir dans l'infini de la clarté du ciel ombragé de ses yeux une lueur vétuste – d'une vieillesse qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais elle disparut avant qu'il ne puisse en être sûr.

Une fois dans le salon, Morgana se pencha au-dessus de la figure docile de Mordred et embrassa tendrement sa main, qu'elle tenait fermement dans la sienne. Les yeux d'Arthur, grands ouverts et hagards, glissèrent jusqu'à la figure tranquille de son frère, d'où irradiait une plénitude absorbante, fascinante. Il se voyait, des années plus tôt, perdu avec ce même garçon dans une complicité stupéfiante. Pour dire la vérité, ces années lui manquaient, mais il avait son frère avec lui, et rien ne lui semblait plus important que cela, c'était à ce jour tout ce dont il avait besoin parce qu'il n'envisageait pas la vie autrement.

Merlin lui offrit un grand sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, tapotant la place à côté de la sienne. Arthur sentit son cœur fondre et une chaleur agréable monter de sa nuque jusqu'à ses joues.

« _…on n'a pas tous besoin de la même chose pour être heureux._ » Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il comprit ce que sa sœur avait voulu lui dire : « _C'est normal de ne pas trouver ton bonheur dans ce qui semble satisfaire tout le monde, ce n'est pas grave si ce que __**toi**__ tu veux, n'est pas ce que les autres veulent te voir souhaiter._ »

Son cœur rata un battement.

Des yeux aussi bleus que les siens.

Un sourire plus lumineux encore que les rayons aveuglants du soleil.

_Merlin._

Evidemment, qu'il voulait avoir son frère près de lui c'était normal après tout. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, on n'oublie pas tout une vie du jour au lendemain et puis…ils avaient encore le temps de s'émanciper l'un de l'autre, rien ne pressait. Ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire que son bonheur dépendait de _lui_.

Pourtant… Arthur tenta le temps de quelques secondes, d'imaginer une vie où Merlin ne serait pas la première chose qu'il verrait en se levant, où ils ne s'entendraient pas, où ils vivraient à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. _Ça faisait mal_.

« _…on n'a pas tous besoin de la même chose pour être heureux._ »

« Arthur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ? Aller, viens t'asseoir avec nous ! »

Son frère lui souriait toujours, toutes dents dehors, les yeux brillants.

Il sentit son cœur rater un battement.

.

Freya était une jeune femme très sympathique, attentionnée, timide, généreuse et patiente, à tel point que chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elle, Merlin se se,tait obligé d'ajouter à sa – déjà bien longue – liste, de nouveaux compliments. Arthur était bien d'accord avec tout cela, les quelques fois où elle était venue chez eux, il n'avait rien eu à redire, à part peut-être, qu'il la trouvait drôlement banale. Pas particulièrement belle, ni intelligente, ou drôle. Il fronça les sourcils Arthur doutait qu'elle et son frère aient couché ensemble mais si ça avait été le cas…peut-être qu'elle était _particulièrement _bonne au lit.

Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, il s'obligea donc à revenir à ses réflexions précédentes.

Cette banalité qu'il lui trouvait n'était pas vraiment une critique – et Arthur s'était bien gardé de le dire à Merlin (qui l'aurait _très _mal pris) – mais…en tant que grand-frère, il s'était conféré le rôle de s'occuper de son cadet, de son avenir, et une partie de lui était persuadée que Freya n'était pas la femme appropriée pour lui. Il méritait mieux.

Alors _pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à avoir une discussion aussi désagréable ?

« Tu n'avais jamais mentionné…ça avant.

-Je sais, commença Merlin en soupirant, mais c'est tout nouveau comme idée. En fait, si Freya ne m'en avait pas parlé…ça ne m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit.

-Mmmh…

-Aller quoi, ne fais pas cette tête-là ! » Il essayait de se montrer enjoué, décontenancé par le mécontentement d'Arthur. Il soupira de nouveau, et arracha des mains de son frère le journal derrière lequel il essayait de se cacher.

« Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Rien du tout.

-_Arthur_, insista Merlin en appuyant chaque syllabe, je te connais, alors arrête de mentir et répond-moi. »

Il se leva pour prendre le beurre dans le frigo et prépara une tartine qu'il tendit à son frère avant d'en faire une pour lui. L'aîné l'accepta sans un mot.

Mais Merlin, têtu comme il était, garda son regard enfantin et brillant sur lui, en attente d'une réponse. Evidemment Arthur ne tarda pas à montrer des signes d'exaspération, il se leva à son tour pour se servir une tasse de café et resta appuyé contre le plan de travail mais son frère – cet abruti insupportable – se retourna sur sa chaise pour le suivre du regard.

« Je n'aime pas l'idée. Du tout. Voilà, c'est ça que tu voulais entendre, _content_ ?

-…Non. Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange ?

-Parce que.

-_Arthur._

-Mais bon sang, comment veux-tu que je le prenne, hein ? Je vais passer des mois à me demander ce que tu seras en train de faire, où tu seras, en Inde, au Mexique, dans le triangle d'or ? Tu sais, j'ai vu un reportage horrible l'autre jour sur les étudiants qui y vont certains finissent _morts_, morts Merlin ! Au fond d'un fleuve ou je ne sais où, et on ne retrouve jamais leurs corps ! D'autres se font embarqués par des salopards qui contrôlent des trafics d'êtres humains, par des _proxénètes _! Imagine que ça t'arrive, qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire, hein ? Absolument rien ! »

La façon qu'avait son frère de le regarder changea du tout en tout en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire il passa en une microseconde du choc et de la confusion la plus totale au fou rire.

Arthur, offensé et vexé, posa sa tasse de café pour mieux mettre une claque à l'arrière du crâne de son frère cadet. Il sorti de la cuisine pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, attrapa sa brosse à dent et se lava furieusement les dents. C'est ça qu'il obtenait pour une préoccupation parfaitement légitime ?

Eh bien, dans le futur il comptait bien la garder pour lui : son inquiétude !

« Arthur… » Merlin l'avait suivi jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Aller quoi, ne le prend pas mal…c'est juste que venant de toi, c'était…plutôt drôle, quoi, il se glissa derrière Arthur, fit la moue – parce qu'il savait bien que son frère ne pouvait pas y résister – droit dans le miroir. _Arthur_, répond-moi.

-Mmm mmma mu mmmoou !

-Pardon ? »

Arthur se pencha sur le lavabo et cracha.

« Et les drogues, tu ne sais rien du nombre de jeunes qui meurt là-bas, ni le nombre de ceux qui tombent dans l'univers de la drogue et n'en reviennent jamais !

-Ouais, t'es pas très bien placé pour dire ça…tu sais, la fumette, et sur ces mots il fit mine de tirer sur un joint, c'est de la drogue aussi.

-Ça…ça n'a rien à voir ! Répondit Arthur en levant les bras en l'air, de la mousse mentholée aux coins de la bouche. Ce n'est absolument pas comparable.

-Et pourquoi je te prie ?

Arthur rougit. « Ben pour commencer, tu n'en meurs pas! »

Merlin tendit un verre d'eau à son frère, puis lui essuya la bouche d'une serviette qui traînait sur le rebord de l'évier. Il y avait une complicité entre ses deux hommes, tous leurs amis s'en étonnaient, Arthur lui se félicitait d'avoir un frère pareil – même s'il ne comptait pas partager cela avec Merlin, il aurait rapidement pris la grosse tête.

Il noua sa main autour de l'avant-bras d'Arthur.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, je ne veux pas savoir que tu es mort de trou –

-N'exagère pas.

-Alors que je m'amuse. J'apprécie ton inquiétude, vraiment, mais tu peux _nous _faire confiance, on reviendra en un seul morceau. »

Lorsqu'il sorti de la salle de bain après son frère, Arthur trouva ce dernier en train de préparer un sac-à-dos. Il prit place sur le canapé et alluma la télé sans pour autant y prêter attention.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec tout ça ? »

Il aurait préféré ne pas ouvrir la bouche, pouvoir faire semblant que les dernières nouvelles ne le dérangeaient pas plus qu'elles ne le faisaient, que voir son frère s'éclipser pendant un de leur week-end ensemble ne laissait pas un goût amer en travers de sa gorge. Arthur avait sa fierté – parfois mal placée, mais elle faisait intégralement partie de lui – et elle ne lui permettait pas d'exprimer toutes ses pensées et ses sentiments librement.

Il était étrangement possessif et protecteur envers Merlin – ce à quoi il ne voyait absolument aucun mal – mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour le grand-frère casse-couille et trop coincé pour laisser son frère cadet s'amuser comme il l'entendait.

Le jeune homme lui lança un coup d'œil désolé.

« Je vais retrouver Will et Freya, on va déjeuner ensemble. »

Encore cette fille Will ne le dérangeait pas vraiment – lui et Merlin se connaissaient depuis le collège – il savait bien que sa relation avec son frère était parfaitement platonique mais Freya…Merlin allait déjà partir avec elle on-ne-sait-où pendant plusieurs mois, pourquoi aller la voir maintenant ? Question bête et stupide il le savait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Je te promets de rentrer aussi tôt que possible, on pourra se faire un film, pour la peine, je te laisse choisir ! »

Il se glissa bien rapidement hors de l'appartement qui, soudain, se retrouva plongé dans le silence si ce n'est pour le son de la télévision. Mais Arthur n'entendait pas ce qui s'y disait, ne voyait pas les visages sous l'écran brillant du rectangle sombre. Son esprit s'était glissé à l'extérieur avec son frère puis jusqu'à cette soirée chez sa sœur, et il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti, à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il s'était interdit de repenser à cela, c'était bien trop effrayant et pourtant…c'était plus fort que lui.

Alors c'était vrai, il ne voulait pas que son frère parte pour ce _spring-break_, et il ne voulait pas que son frère se retrouves pendant des _mois_, seul avec Freya.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que…ça ne voulait pas dire que cette chose à l'intérieur de lui, que ce trou béant dans sa poitrine avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec Merlin avec...l'intensité de son affection. Entre frère ce n'était pas…_mal_, tout cet amour n'est-ce pas ?

La vérité était cependant toute autre, et plus Arthur y pensait, plus les réponses qu'il trouvait à ces questions taboues se révélaient être terrifiantes. C'était comme…des sables mouvants, il ne pouvait pas – n'arrivait pas – à y échapper et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer !

Arthur se massa les tempes avant de se lever pour se servir un nouveau café.

Tentant vainement – sa conviction aussi désespérée que timide – de se convaincre que toutes ces questions n'étaient que des doutes absurdes et passagers.

Il était évidemment bien loin de se douter qu'il ne venait que de gratter la surface d'une réalité qui pour aussi dure et cruelle qu'elle soit, n'allait pas tarder à l'engloutir dans le désespoir et la souffrance la plus totale. Pour l'instant, il se contentait d'avoir peur de ce qu'une fraction minuscule de son esprit soupçonnait déjà.

* * *

_**Rubrique de l'Inutilité Inutilement Inutile n°5 :**__ Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire VOILÀ ! On rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet, de l'Arthur tourmenté vous allez en avoir pas mal (j'en ai un peu ras-le-bol de voir Merlin constamment souffrir de son amour pour Arthur), et puis évidemment, ça va être le tour de son frère qui ne va pas y échapper, et ouais, je ne vais pas y aller avec le dos de la cuillère avec ces pauvres gosses. J'ai pris mon pied à écrire ce chapitre, surtout les scènes entre Arthur et Merlin (ben oui, hein, je les kiffe, comme diraient les jeunes), donc j'espère évidemment que vous aimerez le lire._


	7. Partie 6

_**N/A : **__Dieu, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas été en contact avec la civilisation. Et oui, je viens de rentrer de Normandie, où j'ai passé une semaine en pleine campagne sans internet, à fumer et à jouer aux cartes toute la journée durant, en gros…je dirai que ça m'a fait un bien fou !_

_**PS :**__ Je me suis mise à lire __Lolita__ de Nabokov, les enfants. Terrible idée, ce bouquin c'est…la chose la plus profondément répulsive que je n'ai jamais tenu entre mes mains, c'est aussi brillant et captivant que dérangeant, imaginez-vous tout simplement dans la tête d'un pédophile, et ben vous y êtes, __Lolita __c'est à peu près ça ! _

_(Le pire c'est que cette idée même empêche carrément le lecteur d'apprécier les évidentes qualités littéraires de Nabokov…enfin, je parle bien trop.)_

_**Attention :**__ Attention ? Mais attention à quoi ? Vous êtes parfaitement au courant de toutes ces choses terribles dont je compte parler ici, je suis donc persuadé qu'à ce stade de l'histoire vous savez à peu près à quoi vous attendre. Je peux seulement dire qu'on va voir apparaître de nouveaux personnages au fil des chapitres, qui viendront en quelque sorte compléter les vies adultes de Merlin et d'Arthur, et oui, on ne devient pas des adultes comme ça, d'un coup, selon moi, on grandi avec les rencontres qu'on fait, les gens qu'on perd de vue et qui nous font souffrir pour nos deux héros, c'est exactement la même chose !_

_**À Cacahute :**__ Je suis désolée mais…je n'avais pas d'autre moyen de te remercier pour ta review que celui-ci. Alors me voilà, dans mon appareil le plus simple, le plus honnête, le plus – enfin bref, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir, j'en avais des cœurs pleins les yeux (si, si, c'est ma Maman qui me l'a dit), j'espère donc que tu continueras à lire ma fic et à l'apprécier ! (Et ma foi, ne te gênes __**surtout **__pas pour me laisser d'autres reviews, que ce soit pour me dire que tu es franchement déçu(e) ou autre.) Sérieusement, ce chapitre t'est car-ré-ment dédicacé._

* * *

**Les Portes Closes**

_**[Partie 6]**_

**L**isbonne était une ville superbe, c'est en tout cas ce qu'assurait Merlin à son frère aîné durant leurs discussions téléphoniques quotidiennes. Même à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient trouvé une habitude qui les rapprochait, sans quoi Arthur aurait eu un mal fou à supporter l'absence de son cadet. Il avait du mal à croire que ce voyage durait déjà depuis trois semaines…pour dire la vérité, les premiers jours avaient été les plus durs mais petit à petit, il s'était fait à cette absence, ce qui ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'elle ne causait pas en lui une douloureuse sensation de vide.

« _Freya adore prendre le tramway, ils sont la plus part du temps bondés mais c'est tellement jouissif d'être dedans, on jurerait faire partie d'un autre temps et le pire – enfin le meilleur – c'est quand même la vue qu'on a depuis notre chambre d'hôtel, on est face au Tejo, qui traverse la ville, c'est gé-ni-al._

-Je vois ça, répondit Arthur, partiellement amusé. Et quand est-ce que vous comptez rentrer ? » Il avait un mal fou à cacher son impatience, ne savait même plus s'il voulait la dissimuler ou l'utiliser pour attendrir son frère et le pousser à revenir.

« _Je ne sais pas, dans un ou deux mois _?

-Un ou deux mois ?! Répéta Arthur en s'étouffant avec son pauvre thé vert.

-_Oui, je sais, ça peut paraître long mais…je voulais absolument passer à Porto pour voir la Librairie __Lello & Irmão__*, et puis une fois là-bas il y aurait évidemment d'autres choses à voir…_

-Je veux bien mais vous n'avez pas besoin de _deux _putains de mois pour visiter une seule ville !

-_Je sais…et je serai bien rentré après mais Freya veut à tout prix passer par l'Espagne avant d'arriver en Italie où on s'installera pendant quelques temps à Florence._

-Mmmh…je vois.

-_Arthur…ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Arthur ne répondit pas de suite, que ça le dérange ou pas, il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait la douloureuse impression qu'à ce moment précis Merlin aurait de toute façon accordé plus d'importance aux mots et volontés de Freya qu'aux siens. L'animosité qu'il avait pu ressentir un jour envers elle c'était désormais transformé en une aversion à peine contrôlée. Il la détestait de s'immiscer entre lui et son frère. Elle le connaissait depuis combien de temps ? Une paire d'années tout au plus ? Merlin et lui avaient grandi ensemble, rien ne pouvait briser cette vérité.

Arthur tentait de s'en persuader, mais il demeurait en lui un doute sournois et cruel, qui se nouait autour de son cœur – comme une main aux doigts arachnéens – et le comprimait dans un étau qui l'empêchait de respirer.

« _Tu sais, c'est normal que je te manque, tu peux me le dire, que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, je te comprends parfaitement._ »

Le pire – mis à part le ton enjoué et amusé de Merlin – c'est que cette phrase prenait vie dans la poitrine d'Arthur, elle sentait la vérité, faisait battre son cœur au rythme d'un désir inassouvi et jamais nommé, elle raisonnait dans sa cage thoracique, dans chaque particules de son corps et lui glissait à l'oreille des mots tabous, des mots qui n'ont rien à faire dans la bouche d'un frère.

'_Si seulement tu savais à quel point.'_

.

Merlin était parti depuis exactement un mois, et Arthur avait prévu de rentrer chez lui dès sa journée de boulot terminée pour attendre que son frère l'appelle. Est-ce qu'on pouvait dire que ça dépassait les limites du socialement acceptable ? Sans doute, oui, mais il s'en fichait bien, et personne jusque-là n'avait encore eu le courage de le lui dire jusqu'à Morgana, évidemment, sa sœur semblait exister dans le seul et unique but de renverser les lois qu'il s'était établi.

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas dîner avec moi et Mordred ce soir, on va au restaurant. Et je pense sincèrement que ça te ferait du bien de sortir. Je sais que Merlin te manque et que tu es un peu perdu sans lui mais…

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il en toussant, son visage une grimace offusquée. Je ne suis absolument pas _perdu_ sans lui ! Je suis un adulte parfaitement…_indépendant_.

-…Ouais. Donc, tu viens ou pas ?

-Merci, mais non merci, je n'ai aucune envie de tenir la chandelle pendant que vous vous roulerez des pelles.

-Rabat-joie, si ça te rassure, tu ne seras pas seul. Mordred a invité un de ses camarades de classe.

-Génial ! Et quel âge il a lui, douze ans ? »

Morgana le fusilla du regard, et ce n'est qu'à l'instant où il croisa ses yeux blessés et accusateurs qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il grimaça pour le coup il n'avait pas été des plus délicats. Il posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle se crispa.

« Excuse-moi, c'était vraiment déplacé.

-Peut-être, mais c'est ce que pense la plus part des gens.

-Quoi donc ?

-Oh, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi je parle, Arthur ! Ça a le don de m'énerver plus que tout. Je sais ce que les gens pensent de moi, la mère de Mordred la première, et le reste du monde n'est pas plus bienveillant. Je sais qu'il est _très _jeune, et je _sais_ que j'ai quarante-et-un ans, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais renoncer au bonheur qu'il me reste pour les beaux yeux de personnes qui ne se rendent même pas compte qu'elles sont malheureuses comme les trottoirs parce qu'elles ont trop peur de se lancer dans l'inconnu, dans ce qui ne convient pas au reste du monde. »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et reprit son souffle. Elle attrapa son gilet framboise à grosse maille et l'enfila rapidement. La couleur vive faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau toujours aussi ferme qu'auparavant.

« Si tu veux rester toute la soirée enfermé chez toi je ne t'en empêcherai pas, mais si tu veux nous rejoindre, appelle-moi avant vingt heures. »

Finalement, Arthur s'était décidé à les rejoindre et c'est ainsi qu'il fit la rencontre de Lancelot Du Lac**, un jeune homme de six ans son cadet qui étudiait le droit, vers quelle branche il tentait de se spécialiser, Arthur n'en avait aucune idée, et il n'avait pas non plus particulièrement envie de le lui demander. En fait, il était plus occupé à le regarder. C'était un bel homme, très bien fait de sa personne, grand, aux épaules relativement larges…en voyait qu'il prenait soin de lui-même, de son hygiène alimentaire sans doute, qu'il faisait du sport, quelque chose qu'il avait donc en commun avec Arthur. Etrangement, Lancelot lui rappelait Gwaine, qu'il avait perdu de vue depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Si ça se trouve il avait été retrouvé mort d'une overdose dans une ruelle sombre et inquiétante depuis bien longtemps, on ne savait jamais avec ce gars-là.

L'ambiance du petit restaurant était propice aux discussions et aux comportements amicaux, et c'est ainsi – assis dans un petit canapé en coin d'un rouge passionné – qu'Arthur se laissa allé à la légèreté de cette soirée. Peut-être que Morgana avait eu une bonne idée finalement. Ou pas, l'image de son téléphone fixe, tranquillement posé sur sa table basse, lui revint en mémoire. Et si Merlin essayait de l'appeler pendant qu'il était là, en train de discuter avec ce Lancelot ?

Il sentit dans sa poitrine une pointe de culpabilité.

Et s'il ne l'appelait pas ?

S'il ne l'appelait pas…ça voulait dire qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait avec Arthur, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il était le seul à avoir besoin de cette proximité, et s'il était le seul à en avoir besoin…ça signifierait tout simplement que cette chose étrange qui le terrifiait venait bien de lui, qu'il était le _problème_.

Mêlé à cela venait une inquiétude aussi sincère que tristement paniquée. Sans doute Merlin ne l'oublierait pas, pas même une seule fois ce n'était pas son genre, ce n'était pas _lui_, même tête en l'air Arthur tenait une trop grande importance pour qu'il puisse – il fut interrompu dans son raisonnement désespéré par la voix ondoyante et posée de Lancelot.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Vous n'avez pas touché votre assiette… »

Arthur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Oui, oui, je n'ai pas très faim, c'est tout…et Lancelot, ne me vouvoies pas, ça me donne l'horrible impression d'être aussi vieux que ma sœur, on est tous les deux d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lancelot sourit. « Bien sûr. » Une rougeur adorable pris place sur ses pommettes hautes et basanées.

Ce n'est qu'une heure passée plus tard, qu'Arthur se leva de table.

« Ça a été très agréable, dit-il à Morgana en se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Mais je vais y aller, il commence à se faire tard et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me retrouver avec une tête de trois mètres de long pour aller au boulot demain. Sur ce…

-Je pourrai t'accompagner, s'exclama Lancelot, comme l'ensemble des personnes attablées il sembla étonné de sa propre intervention. Je veux dire, j'ai aussi cours demain donc je ferai mieux de rentrer et si ça ne te dérange pas…je pourrai t'accompagner.

-Oh. Merci mais –

-C'est une merveilleuse idée, n'est-ce pas Arthur ? » Intervint à son tour Morgana.

Arthur pouvait voir dans les lignes décidées et déterminées de sa mâchoire qu'elle n'accepterait pas une réponse négative de sa part. Il fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait obtenir comme ça ? Elle voulait que Lancelot l'accompagne jusque chez lui ? Très bien, il le ferait, volontiers même, ce qui ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il le faisait par plaisir ou par pure gentillesse.

Innocent – ou plutôt inconscient – qu'il était, il ne remarqua évidemment pas les sourires amusés que partagèrent Mordred et Morgana dès qu'ils furent debout, près à sortir du petit restaurant familial.

Il ne vivait pas bien loin de là et était par conséquent venu à pied, c'est donc pendant un trajet d'une simple dizaine de minutes qu'il se vit confronté à l'évidente attraction de Lancelot à son égard, le pauvre lui jetait constamment de ces regards reconnaissables entre milles : paupières baissées, lèvres entrouvertes, expression timide et enchantée. Arthur se sentit mal à l'aise, ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde de la sorte – il fallait dire les choses comme elles étaient, Lancelot était un jeune homme très séduisant – mais à ce moment-là…il n'avait pas la tête à voir des étoiles dans les yeux de qui que ce soit, aussi charmant soient-ils.

« Bon…c'était très agréable mais…

-Oui, je sais, tu es fatigué et tu bosses demain…Ecoute, je ne veux pas avoir l'air impertinent ou quoi que ce soit mais…est-ce que ça te dérangerait si jamais je t'appelai pour, tu sais, dîner ou…quelque chose dans le genre. »

Arthur se gratta la nuque, gêné.

-En fait, je ne suis pas –

-Ça ne t'engage à rien, je veux dire, c'est une proposition, c'est tout, j'ai juste pensé que peut-être, ce serait agréable de faire plus ample connaissance.

-Je…, il fronça les sourcils, à présent agréablement embarrassé. Pourquoi pas. »

Ces simples mots semblèrent littéralement redonner vie à Lancelot, son visage se couvrit d'un sourire éblouissant et ses épaules – précédemment couvertes d'un poids maussade – se redressèrent, laissant apparaître la joie toute nouvelle et exubérante du camarade de Mordred. Lancelot – sans doute pris d'un soubresaut d'audace se pencha vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Arthur regarda pendant de longues secondes hantées par la surprise la silhouette du jeune homme s'éloigner dans la rue, déjà recouverte par le manteau sombre et opaque de la nuit, d'un pas vif et alerte.

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre et dans le silence Arthur n'en avait pas l'habitude, et un mois après le départ de Merlin il s'attendait encore à retrouver son frère au téléphone, devant la télé ou sur son ordinateur en ouvrant la porte. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et toute la satisfaction qu'il avait pu ressentir à la convoitise qui faisait quelques minutes plus tôt briller les yeux de Lancelot, disparue dès qu'il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Un beau canapé de cuir crème que Merlin n'avait jamais aimé – parce qu'il le trouvait bien trop terne, trop triste.

Son regard – alors morne et fatigué – se posa subitement sur le téléphone et il s'illumina.

Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade, mais pourquoi ? _Bon sang, il ne s'agit que d'un fichu appel, calme-toi !_ Et pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il se fasse à l'idée que ça ne s'arrêterai pas de sitôt, toute rationalité devenait une notion complètement farfelue, illogique dès lors que son frère était compris dans l'équation.

Ses considérations, tenues plus tôt durant la soirée, lui revinrent en mémoire.

Son frère n'avait pas appelé.

.

Arthur Pendragon ne s'était jamais posé de question sur sa sexualité.

Preuve qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur celle-ci, ou qu'il était tout simplement trop bête pour se poser les _bonnes _questions ?

Un spectateur avisé pencherait sans doute pour la deuxième hypothèse mais le fait est, qu'on ne pouvait pas non plus en vouloir au pauvre homme jamais – au grand jamais – il ne s'était retrouvé dans ce genre de situation, il est donc aisé d'imaginer son trouble lorsque Lancelot – perturbateur de son état – l'invita à dîner quelques jours seulement après leur rencontre. Bon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, s'il voulait faire la connaissance d'Arthur il fallait forcément qu'il l'invite quelque part et si ce n'est pour dîner…il n'avait pas vraiment le temps.

« Je ne comprends pas ton problème, déclara d'un ton excédé Elena, sa secrétaire, pendant leur pause déjeuner. Il te plait, non ?

-Non ! »

Elena fronça les sourcils. « Non ? Mais tu viens de me dire qu'il était _très _bien foutu.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il me plait, seulement que je suis capable de reconnaître…quelques qualités esthétiques chez des personnes que je ne connais pas outre mesure.

-…Et ça, ça veut dire qu'il ne te plait pas ?

-Je – je ne sais pas, bon sang ! Je n'ai jamais eu à me poser la question, jusqu'à aujourd'hui aucun homme ne m'a jamais invité _à dîner _!

-Oui, bon, je vois à peu près ton dilemme par contre…je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais un si gros fromage. Tu le trouves visiblement très agréable à regarder – ne dit pas le contraire, c'est ce que _tes _mots veulent implicitement dire – un pauvre dîner ne t'engage à rien, si ce n'est à, pour une fois, passé une bonne soirée en dehors de ton appartement.

-Je passe de très bonnes soirées dans mon appartement, _merci_.

-Ouais, continue de te mentir à toi-même, c'est tellement plus agréable que de se laisser un peu aller, répondit-elle, sardonique, en glissant un cure-dent sous sa lèvre retroussée. »

Elena était de bonne compagnie la plus part du temps, si ce n'est pendant ces moments où elle se mettait en tête de le faire se sentir plus bas que terre. Arthur poussa un soupir résigné et traîna mollement sa fourchette entre les différents composants de sa salade grecque. La jeune femme parut emballée par ce mouvement et soudain, des étoiles plein les yeux, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, elle murmura, plus pour elle-même que pour lui :

« Si tu veux mon avis, un gars qui mange une salade grecque au déjeuner alors qu'il pourrait commander un bon steak saignant, c'est pas aussi hétéro que ça prétend l'être. »

Arthur la fusilla du regard, mais ne toucha plus à sa salade.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un calme inquiet.

Une grande partie de son attention fut évidemment réservée à Lancelot l'autre partie, à des questions beaucoup trop poussées à un stade pareil de son engagement vis-à-vis de l'autre jeune homme (c'est-à-dire : à un stade nul, proche de zéro, de rien du tout). Elena avait raison, ils n'avaient fait qu'échanger quelques messages, et même un dîner ne l'engageait à rien, pourtant…son esprit était hanté par toutes sortes de possibilités, et toutes ces possibilités (aussi farfelues soient-elles) le poussait à introduire Merlin dans l'équation.

Ils s'étaient toujours tout dis : _tout_. Et pour la première fois, Arthur gardait quelque chose pour lui. Le pire, c'est que ce n'était même pas agréable, il avait l'horrible sensation de trahir la confiance de son frère, alors il se disait tous les soirs, qu'il lui en parlerait au téléphone. Et au téléphone, il finissait par se dire qu'on ne parlait de ce genre de chose qu'en face à face. Mais…pourquoi ?

Quand il y pensait sérieusement, Arthur pouvait affirmer que le choix était le sien, sortir avec un homme ou une femme, les personnes qu'il fréquentait…Merlin n'avait pas à proprement parler son mot à dire, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux, deux personnes indépendantes l'une de l'autre.

Mais ce n'était pas là ce que voulait Arthur. Il ne voulait pas que Merlin sorte avec n'importe qui, une voix mauvaise dans un coin de son esprit lui glissa méchamment à l'oreille qu'il ne voulait pas que Merlin sorte avec qui que ce soit – et alors qu'un débat se déroulait à l'intérieur même de sa tête, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas faux. Que c'était même horriblement vrai. Et avec cette nouvelle information entre les mains, il ne se sentait qu'encore plus désemparé.

A l'abri de tout regard indiscret – dans son bureau aux stores baissés – il se laissa tomber dans son grand siège, posa ses coudes de part et d'autre de son ordinateur portable et laissa choir entre ses mains sa tête lourde _douloureusement _lourde. Il sentait chaque battement dans le sang qui se faufilait à une allure ahurissante sous la peau de ses tempes, même ses yeux semblaient trembler avec la force des larmes qu'ils tentaient de contenir.

Arthur Pendragon avait l'horrible impression que le contrôle de sa vie lui échappait totalement.

.

On leur avait bien expliqué que l'apparition des complications dues au virus du sida n'apparaîtraient pas tout de suite. Morgana pouvait tout au plus espérer vivre une dizaine d'années tranquillement avant que les maladies opportunistes ne l'assaillent.

Depuis quelques jours déjà, elle souffrait de nausées préoccupantes et vomissait tout ce qu'elle parvenait – avec peine – à avaler. Mordred, qui ne supportait plus de la voir dans un état pareil, avait décidé de l'emmener à l'hôpital où on les médecins souhaitaient la garder en observation pendant quelques jours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il, visiblement excédé, à Arthur, alors qu'il marchait de long en large dans le couloir horriblement propre de l'hôpital.

Arthur, comme tout droit sorti d'une espèce de torpeur ne répondit pas de suite au petit-ami de sa sœur aînée.

« Oh, j'essayais d'appeler Merlin, je sais qu'il aimerait être au courant de l'état de Morgana, mais il ne répond pas.

-Si ce n'est que ça… »

Il ne chercha pas à continuer cette conversation. Mordred ne cherchait _jamais _à prolonger une discussion. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans les silences qu'il provoquait et qui gênait tous les autres. Arthur n'arrivait pas à le cerner il ne lui voulait aucun mal, n'avait aucun _a priori_ à son sujet, mais ne se sentait pas non plus à l'aise en sa présence.

Pourquoi il plaisait à Morgana ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

Il allait sortir une série de jurons à son téléphone portable lorsque Mordred poussa un soupir, attirant ainsi son attention. Il s'était affalé sur sa chaise, ses jambes croisées à la cheville traînant au milieu du couloir au carrelage glacé, et sa tête appuyée contre le mur derrière lui, ses yeux – aussi larges et bleus qu'effrayants – fixaient le plafond et les lumières blafardes qui y étaient accrochées – semblables aux fantômes de quelques esprits funestes – comme s'il pouvait voir à travers.

« Tu sais, quand j'ai rencontré Morgana, ça n'a pas exactement été le coup de foudre mais…elle m'attirait, sans que je ne puisse m'expliquer pourquoi. Alors je l'ai très rapidement invité à boire un verre. Elle a refusé. Elle a refusé plus de fois que mon honneur n'aurait dû être capable de le supporter. Mais je n'ai pas laissé tomber, parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, il y avait une chose à laquelle je tenais vraiment. »

Il avait l'air tellement plus vieux sous ces lampes d'une blancheur sordide…chaque trait de son visage marqué par un regret qui n'avait absolument rien à faire sur ce symbole de jeunesse.

« Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je sentais bien que je l'attirais aussi mais elle continuait obstinément à refuser mes avances…et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle était malade. »

Il ferma les yeux, serra ses mains – l'une contre l'autre – comme s'il avait mal.

Arthur, lui, écoutait, bouche-bée, ce garçon auquel il n'avait jamais prêté autant attention qu'à ce triste jour.

« J'en suis pas fier mais…pendant plusieurs semaines, presque un mois, j'ai fait comme si elle n'existait pas, j'ai ignoré les quelques messages qu'elle m'a envoyé, je l'ai chassé de mon esprit. Je m'étais toujours cru ouvert d'esprit, jeune – dans mon corps comme dans ma vision du monde – et finalement, j'étais incapable d'affronter une vérité avec laquelle on me bassine depuis que je suis gosse, et sur ces mots il se tourna enfin vers Arthur.

-C'est compréhensible, tu sais, j'veux dire, ça pourrait arriver à n'importe qui de ne pas savoir comment agir face à…enfin, tu me suis. » Il se tut, parce que ce qu'il voulait dire avait du sens, mais n'était qu'une suite de clichés tous plus tristes les uns que les autres.

« Peut-être mais…je m'en veux. Je m'en veux parce qu'aujourd'hui je me dis que c'est un peu plus de temps qu'on ne passera pas ensemble. »

Il eut un sourire triste nostalgique, comme si à son âge il avait de quoi être nostalgique.

« Un jour…on sortait depuis ensemble depuis un bon moment déjà, j'lui ai dit que j'aurai aimé être malade comme elle, comme ça je n'aurai pas à vivre sans elle, comme ça…je ne sais pas. C'est une idée idiote qui a germé dans mon esprit, qui l'espace d'une seconde ne semblait pas complètement dépourvue de sens…Morgana m'a collé le plus gros pain que j'ai jamais reçu de toute ma vie, après une semaine j'avais toujours des traces de mon œil au beurre-noir.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, venant d'elle.

-Ah ha ha, ouais…c'est du Morgana tout craché. »

Pendant un moment – comme hors du temps – il laissèrent le silence peser sur eux comme un épais manteau d'hiver. Il y avait une odeur horriblement pesante d'eau de javel dans tout l'établissement, qui les étourdissait presque, mais qui anesthésiait très certainement toutes leurs facultés olfactives.

Arthur – qui avait pris place sur un siège – vit Mordred gigoter et trifouiller dans ses poches pour sortir un petit sachet renfermant une dizaine d'euros de cannabis soit, franchement pas grand-chose.

Il posa ses grands yeux calmes et posés sur Arthur.

« T'en veux ? J'ai de quoi nous faire quelques joints bien chargés.

-Mais range moi ça ! On est dans un hosto, tu ne sors pas un pochetard de beuh comme ça.

-Y'a personne, perso, moi, j'en ai bien besoin. Alors…t'en veux ou pas ? »

Arthur posa ses yeux grands ouverts sur le sachet en plastique et l'herbe hachée qu'il contenait. La dernière fois qu'il s'était fait un pétard remontait à plusieurs années…pour le dix-huitième anniversaire de Merlin, durant une soirée un peu holé-holé.

« Volontiers, finit-il par dire dans un soupir fatigué.

-Viens, j'ai vu une petite terrasse en venant ici, je doute qu'on y trouve qui que ce soit à cette heure-ci. »

Ils finirent la nuit dans le petit appartement que Mordred et un de ses amis louaient à une vieille femme particulièrement excentrique – elle se trouvait là quand ils rentrèrent, la tête lourde et les jambes molles, et ne se gênait pas pour proposer à Arthur de passer la nuit avec elle et ce, pour une centaine de £.

Lorsqu'Arthur ferma les yeux, se fut pour trouver – accrochés à ses paupières – ceux, déçus et réprobateurs de son frère cadet.

.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent à l'hôpital aux premières heures de visite autant dire qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas – enfin, surtout Arthur – à y retrouver Merlin, le bien moins pâle qu'auparavant, mais avec des cernes lourds sous les yeux. Il était au chevet de Morgana qui, visiblement fatiguée mais ravie de le voir, caressait tendrement la peau de ses mains, brunies par le soleil ibérique.

Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Arthur à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte, il se dégagea doucement d'elle pour le rejoindre. Et…comment décrire ça, Arthur voyait bien son frère, qui se rapprochait progressivement de lui, mais c'était tout comme dans un film, au ralentit, il avait l'étrange impression de voir son frère pour la première fois il s'en remplit les yeux – le cœur battant la chamade – avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il pouvait s'écouler tous les jours que le bon Dieu était capable de faire sans qu'ils se voient…mais jamais, au grand jamais, Arthur cesserait-il de savoir – sans qu'un seul mot soit échangé – par le simple biais d'un regard, ce dont son frère avait besoin, et là, tout ce dont Merlin avait besoin c'était ça.

La simplicité quasi-magique avec laquelle ces marques d'affection pouvaient le rassurer, le calmer, le protéger.

Quand Mordred entra dans la chambre après avoir vaguement salué Merlin, il prit place près de Morgana, une fesse posée sur son lit de malade, près de sa hanche et tout son visage rayonnait d'un amour diaphane qui illuminait jusqu'à ses yeux d'habitude bercé d'un calme et d'une indifférence mornes.

Arthur et Merlin les laissèrent poliment à une intimité qu'ils se voyaient mal leur échanger, et troquant les sièges à la porte de la chambre, ils se dirigèrent vers la cafeteria du rez-de-chaussée, qui ne proposait soit dit en passant, rien de bon.

« Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ?

-Pendant la nuit, je suis monté dans le premier avion que j'ai trouvé.

-Et Freya ? Demanda ensuite Arthur, les coins de ses lèvres pliées vers le bas.

-Elle est restée là-bas, je me voyais mal lui imposer de revenir alors qu'il ne s'agit même pas de quelqu'un qu'elle connait…enfin, elle s'est montré très compréhensive.

-Hmm. »

Après quelques secondes, Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Comment est-ce que tu as su ? Je veux dire, pour Morgana, quand j'ai essayé de t'appeler tu ne répondais pas.

-Je sais, j'étais déjà dans l'avion. En fait, c'est Uther qui m'a téléphoné, d'après lui j'avais un droit légitime de savoir ce qui se passait avec sa fille.

-Uther ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il était au courant des complications dont souffre Morgana.

-Oh ! Ne te fie pas aux apparences, il fait bien plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui qu'on ne penserait.

-Ouais…et bien, quoi qu'on en dise, tu m'as drôlement manqué, tu sais. L'appartement était même _trop _propre à mon goût.

-Tu parles ! Tu ranges encore moins que moi !

-Je sais bien, c'est pour cette raison que j'attendais avec impatiente ton retour !

-Dis plutôt que ta vie n'a plus aucun sens quand je ne suis pas à tes côtés. »

Ça sonnait comme la dure mais simple réalité, et Arthur ne ressentit même pas le besoin de contredire Merlin, il profita simplement de sa présence, dans cet hôpital où chaque coin sentait le détergeant et où la mort semblait hanté même les machines à café. Il remarqua – alors que ses yeux parcouraient de haut en bas la silhouette de son frère, que ce dernier avait un peu maigri : Ses joues étaient plus creuses que lorsqu'il était parti, ses pommettes encore plus saillantes, et son T-shirt était douloureusement large.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, murmura Merlin. » Et cette fois-ci, sa voix était dénuée de tout sarcasme.

Il tendit la main en avant, vers le visage d'Arthur, et elle se posa là, sur sa joue recouverte d'une barbe de quelques jours déjà, tendre et fragile, comme si une brise aurait pu briser cette timide étreinte. Arthur avait envie de se laisser aller à cet effleurement, de ne jamais voir cette main s'éloigner de lui. Le pouce de Merlin parcourut la proéminence de sa mâchoire, partout du dessous sensible de l'oreille jusqu'à son menton avant de se retirer. De nouveau son cœur rata un battement, et il se demanda, avec une triste autodérision, s'il ne finirait pas par avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de son frère.

« Rentrons à la maison, commença Merlin d'une petite voix rauque, je suis complètement crevé et aux vues de tes cernes tu n'es pas mieux que moi, on pourra revenir une fois reposés, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Que c'est une excellente idée. »

* * *

_*Alors, la Librairie Lello & Irmão, je ne sais pas si vous en avez jamais entendu parler mais c'est une libraire absolument fabuleuse, de style gothique et art-nouveau situé à Porto, elle compte plus de 120 000 œuvres et son escalier...et bien, je vous propose de regarder sur internet, parce que c'est franchement impressionnant. Elle a été classée par le Times (britannique) comme la troisième plus belle librairie du monde._

_**Oui, alors, Lancelot Du Lac...vous voyez qui sait ? Ouais, ben moi aussi, je me suis demandé si je devais changer son nom parce que, franchement, j'en connais pas beaucoup des Du Lac, et j'aurai aimé rendre cette fic la plus réaliste possible (d'ou les informations et les références géographiques que je veux aussi exactes que possibles) mais bon, je me suis dit: à quoi bon mutiler leurs noms ? C'est une fic que t'écris, meuf, pas un roman du courant réaliste...bref, on va faire comme si c'était un nom parfaitement commun, qu'en dites-vous ?_

_**Rubrique de L'inutilité Inutilement Inutile n°6 :**__ Et voilà ! C'est un des chapitres sur lesquels j'ai passé le plus de temps, et c'est aussi sans doute le dernier avant la fin du mois d'Août, je pars le 27 de ce mois – et je ne sais pas encore exactement quand je reviendrai – et je ne pense pas avoir le temps de poster un autre chapitre d'ici là donc, ma foi, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, personnellement, j'ai a-do-ré écrire le petit échange super…euh, comment dire, mélodramatique ? entre Arthur et Mordred à l'hôpital, j'espère donc évidemment qu'il vous a plu, ainsi que le reste du chapitre (cela va de soi). Alors, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit mot, ça me fait super-méga-trop plaisir (sérieusement, quoi) même si c'est pour me dire que quelque chose ne vous plait pas ou quoi…je suis ouverte à tous types de commentaires !_

_**PS :**__ A pars ça, et bien, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop dérangés par l'utilisation fréquente de produits illicites par nos chers héros, parce que ça fait partie de leurs personnages, du monde dans lequel ils vivent et des personnes qu'ils fréquentent, en plus, les drogues auront comme qui dirait une place assez importante dans la suite cette histoire. Comme Lancelot d'ailleurs, qui reviendra dans le prochain chapitre pour, vraisemblablement, faire la cour à Arthur, ce qui ne va pas particulièrement plaire à Merlin, mais bon je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse !_

_**PPS :**__ Je remercie bien évidemment toutes les personnes qui ont décidé de suivre cette fic, ou de la mettre en favori, et bien entendu tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Je vous envois plein de gros bisous et vous souhaite de passer des vacances de FOU (ça ne se voit pas trop que je suis heureuse, voir extatique ou complètement euphorique…pas vrai ?) !_


End file.
